The Great Emperor
by Kuroki94
Summary: After he love got reject he went to Dimension Gap, the place he pick up the fight the mighty dragon everyone feared The Great Red. Later he dissapear without leafy a message and went to earth to live like human and that place also he found news love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Hello all, Kuroki is back. I want to apologize about the story [7 Deadly Sins] I will erase and the story is still the story is just edited. It causes me to recreate the story with a different title and a little edit because I received a comment unsatisfactory, especially in terms of grammar, the error that I always do. So I got the idea to create the slightest longer than ever and improve my grammar as English is not my language. **

**I don't own Highschool DxD.**

**Let's start the story.**

**Prologue **

At that time, there was a war in Underworld called the Great War, involving the three factions, demons, fallen angels and angels. This had caused many deaths among the three factions. In that war, the devil had lost their leader, Yondai Maou and the Angels also lost God, but only the leader knew that god was dead. Many angels became fallen angels because knowing the secret caused a growing in that faction.

How can the god be dead, the incident began after the gods kill Yondai Maou and something has happened...

"Where are my friends, Shalba?" the voice said confused.

"He was killed by the god, Issei." Shalba replied forlornly.

At that moment the voice known as Issei was surprised and his face turned dark. He brought a very strong feeling of killing unnoticed by himself, thus causing Shalba to turn, trembling with fear. His body turned and start walking, Shalba tried to ask even under pressure.

"Where are you going!?" he says.

"I'm going to heaven for vengeance for my friends. I want him to pay the same price value. "**Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a life for a life**," Issei said with cold tones. Shalba flinched after hearing those cold words from him and knew no one can stop Issei in these circumstances. He turned into blue flames and started to disappear from Shalba's sight.

_**In Heaven**_

God back to heaven and with a smile of joy, after successfully managed to beat or to be more precise killed Satan in the Great War. God fell to his knees on the ground due to the match: a case a while ago when he was returning to the throne. He sits there to restore the lost power, he believes his power will come back after a day well rested though and fought on the front line against the demons and fallen angels.

_Following day _

_*** Boom ***_A sound of a very loud explosion echoed in heaven.

"What's going on there, Seraphim?" asked God to a sprite named Seraphim through communication devices that have the appearance of a shell-shaped cellular device.

"We have been attacked by a devil, god!" Seraphim replied.

"Attacked!? How can a devil get through the scared protective shield and where are Michael and Gabriel right now?" he asked again.

"I do not know, the two of them were fighting in the front line against the demons and fallen angels!"

"How many devils got passed?"

"Only one devil, god."

"HELP! HE'S HERE." shouted fellow angels for help_**.*boom* *cough* *cough***_ Once again, loud bangs echoed through heaven, and caused a lot of noise coming from the mouth, mainly coughs from the Angels due to inhalation of dust from the earlier explosions. Meanwhile, everyone heard the sound of footsteps walking calmly coming from the explosion just now.

"I BEG YOU, PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!"

"No," said the devil, who was not known for cold tones which appealed to the angel. "Hey you", Communication between the Seraph and the gods were lost after hearing words from the unknown evil. God was silent when the incident happened, and he felt like bad things will happen to him._***boom***_Not long after, the sound of explosions could be heard at the throne room. Dust hindered God prevented from seeing the look of the devil, but bit by bit the dust began to fade away and reveal the appearance of the devil, with a smirk on his face.

"I finally see you, God."

"Wh- What do you want." God said with stutter.

"I just wanted to have justice for the death of my friend."

"Your friend?"God talked confused, his eyes wide open after that because he knew the meaning of a 'friend' him. "You don't mean him, right!?" said God. "Shall we dance now, you should fight with full power if you do not want to die in my hands, God," Issei said to God.

After that, he disappeared and appeared in front of the deity. 'Fast', the god thought. He moved his head to the right to avoid punches that came after seeing Issei heading towards him, and he moved his head to the left quickly to avoid Issei's punch. At the time, god saw the weakness in the hips and kicking towards that. But Issei avoided like there's nothing, in the view of his movement is very slow kick that comes from god. God launches a punch to Issei after failing to kick him, but before he punches, Issei managed to hit targets, and began to disappear and appear on the left side of god and received hard punches. Blood began to come out of his mouth after getting hit with a solid punch. '_He is different from other devils. It seems I have no choice but to terminate him immediately in one attack', _was what God was thinking.

"Come out my holy sword, Excalibur." after that the light came from the god causing Issei to close his eyes because of the sheer brightness of the light. At the same time, god took the opportunity to attack while Issei had let his guard down. "What the? Gahhhh" is that comes out of Issei's mouth while blood starts coming out next. Issei fell to the ground with great force, after which he got up and tried to look into the things that caused him to get hurt. He stood after finding out the thing. 'Now I see how Satan died.' Issei thought. After that, he woke up from his thoughts after he heard god saying something to him.

"This holy sword can kill devils with only one blow, you don't have any chance to win against me." said god to him.

"KuaHAHAHAHAHA."

It was quite strange that the devil could laugh after hearing about the greatness and the threats that confronted the devil in the face of the holy sword. After the expiration of laughter, he looked to the god and said something.

"You think I'm going to die easily if exposed to an attack from the sword. As you can see I would definitely die if I was a regular devil." Issei said.

"Yes, oddly enough, you're still alive after being hit by an attack from the sword, and what do you mean different from them?"

"What I wanted to tell, the sword does not have an effect on me due to my level of demonic power. Maybe because I carry the transparent cross behind me, God." he says with a smile.

God was startled to hear the truth about the devil himself. At the time, he knew that he was not going to win easily; He then makes the final selection and is risking everything in a full attack.

"Excalibur pleases lend all available power to kill the devil, "god chanted.

"Oh… It looks like you want to bet on all performances of the attack. Guess I also feel honored to be an indication of god because you forced me to fight up to this point" Issei said.

**Seven voices,**

**Seven colors of seven flames,**

**Seven Throne for the symbol of the Seven Deadly Sins,**

**Show up your true form,**

**[SEVEN DEMON KINGS]**

Over seven fires appeared with seven colors and the fire appeared to be seven demon kings. At the same time, Seraphim came to the place and saw something very scary. She was trembling, also god was afraid after seeing what had appeared before him.

Without realizing, god reached his feet, moving and his mouth saying, "Excalibur" out loud. Seraphim is aware of the actions of god, and told him to stop, but it was too late after seeing a sadistic smile on the face of the devil.

"Go, feast and burn him to ash, seven demon kings." said Issei with a smile. The Seven demon kings won easily and the sword Excalibur was broken into seven pieces. Seraphim falls to the floor after seeing the death of god, flared up, and then turned into ash and Excalibur being broken into seven pieces. Unnoticed by her, Issei walked in front of her without being detected and said.

"Hey girl who's your name?" she took the time to answer his questions.

"Se-Seraphim."

"Ah, Seraphim-chan, I want you to hide these things about me killing god, Ok!?"

"If I do not want to hold this promise, what would you do to me?"

"Then I will be forced to kill you." before Issei could kill her, seraphim answered quickly,

"Okay, I promise."

"Good girl, anyway, I want you to go now," Issei said, and he proceeded to leave before he turns around to face the woman.

"I will tell you my name, since you told me yours."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, the Great Emperor. Remember that." He said to her. After that, he appeared to transform into fire and disappeared, leaving Seraphim alone. At that time, her heart beated faster. 'What's the matter with me, have i fallen in love with him after what he did?' that's the last she thought of before her fellow Angels come toward her.

**Underworld**

After the end of the Great War, many devils died in that war, and only 34 of the 72 Pillars survived, while the rest were just killed by fallen angels or angels. At the time, in which fire is emerging from out of nowhere, slowly it began to disappear, and Issei was in front of Shalba.

"So you're back, Issei. Did you managed to take revenge on your friends?" Shalba said.

"Yes, I managed to kill him." Issei's words caused Shalba to flinch.

While saying this to him, Ise look around and saw a boy around ten years old in the corner of the stairs in a building close to him. Issei goes towards the boy after seeing the ripple agitated and frightened look appear on the boy's face and leaving Shalba with confusing look.

"Hey boy what's your name?" he said to the boy. The boy replied with a stutter.

"My name is Eu-Euclid Lucifuge. " Said the boy. 'Lucifuge? Isn't that the name of the family in service to the Yondai Maou!? Interesting.' He thought.

"Eu-chan do you have a family." The boy nodded, "Yes".

"Who is your family?"

"I only have a sister, her name is Grayfia Lucifuge." tell the boy.

"Do you know where he is?" the boy just shook his head as a sign for No. "Ok. Submit this to me, Eu-chan." he said to the boy. The boy's face immediately cheered up after heard the word.

"SHALBA!"Ise shouted the name.

"Yes!?: What did you want to Emperor-dono?" Shalba answered, his tone received instructions and asked to use Issei's nickname.

"I want you to go look for this little sister, her name is Grayfia Lucifuge. Go now." he gave the order. Shalba went to go find her. After seeing him go, Issei turned back again towards the boy and took him and put him on the shoulder. They begin their conversation while walking.

"Say EU-chan, do you want me to train you to be a powerful demon?"

"Is that true, I just can not believe it. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want to ask."

"Are you stronger than the Yondai Maou?"

"Yes, it's true, I'm stronger than the Yondai Maou."

"So... why did you not become one of the Yondai Maou!?"

"I do not want my freedom is impeded due to the stupid paperwork." Ise answered just now and boy just sounds the word 'OH' as a sign of understanding.

**Skip directly to the post-war between the Old Satan and the Anti-Satan Faction Faction end.**

After the victory in the Old Satan Faction, the two factions are making reconcilment for the benefit of future generations. Someone with a body that is not very robust is seen to decrease his sized with brown hair, wearing a black tuxedo, the man is Hyoudou Issei. Going to the woman with a mature physique with gray hair and eye color.

"Hello lady." he greets her for starting a conversation.

"Oh, hi. Do I know you?"

"You do not know me, but I know you, Grayfia." he said. He already knew Grayfia for a long, long time, because he always heard stories about her from Euclid, the younger brother of this woman. After hearing great stories about her, Issei began to fall in love with her.

"So, what is your business with me.. Err"

"Hyoudou Issei." he told her his name.

"What you're dealing with me, Hyoudou-san?" She said to him a little confused.

"What I wanted to say that I fall in love with you long ago." Grayfia take the time to think of what has been said by him.

"I'm sorry, I cannot accept love you." answer him.

Issei hopes were crushed after not getting the answer he wished. At the same time, a devil appeared, a man with red hair, a muscular build, and a silver-colored armored clothing, Sirzechs Gremory man was one of the heirs of the remaining 34 Pillars. Issei had no idea what he had plannedas he does not know this man.

"Oh will you marry me? " He proposes to Grayfia.

"Yes, I will. " Answered Grayfia.

"Wait a minute Grayfia, you shouldn't accept his proposal. Could you explain to me why you should accept the proposal from him? "Issei said to her while pointing a finger toward Sirzech .

"I don't know how to explain, but it may cause love at first sight. "

" Yeah. I do not know what happened, but I think you should leave both of us, bro." Sirzech said to Ise.

"Fine And.." He paused and looked up at them both before saying the next word. "I will make sure you both will regret in the future." They both stay away from him after hearing the word. Issei then goes, leaveing them both confused.

'_What did he mean "regret in the future"?'_

After that Euclid came toward him unnoticed by him due to being very angry. He came to realize after EU patted his right shoulder and ask.

"Did you confess to her? " Eu asked happily to get a good answer.

"Yes, I have expressed my feelings, but got rejected, and she accepted the proposal by some stranger." EU was surprised by the statement.

"And now I have decided to go to a more remote location, and no one will see me again." He said.

"Let me follow you, Emperor. "

"no" he said as not having feelings .

" If not, please allow me to serve under you forever as a token of appreciation for the care and training me for this. " He tells him. Issei smiles as he turns his body and submitted a call to him. After that, he disappeared from view . Euclid then smiled because he knows there is still hope to meet him again.

"Where he has gone, just now?", EU head turned to the left to see who it was. That person is none other than Shalba Beezebub .

" He went to a far away place after being rejected by my sister. " EU stated and Shalba was silent.

"I also want to go to another place, a world without the Emperor is no fun. "

"No farewell to your sister?" Shalba asked him.

"There is no need, for this is all her fault. Shalba Goodbye." he replied as he waved his hand as a sign of farewell.

**Dimension Gap**

After that, Issei appears in a new dimension that is very roomy and has a beautiful sky. In the ground that he was standing on began to shake violently. When he finds the cause of the shaking is coming from, he saw two shadows on the ground and looked up and see two dragons that fought to seize the area. A happy smile appeared on his face and head where the two dragons are. A voice is heard argument there.

"Dimension Gap is mine, GreatRed" said the girl with gothica loli clothes.

"The winner is me, Ophis." said the red dragon with sharp scales.

Unexpectedly to the two of them, a voice interrupted their fighting. "Can I join too?" said the voice. Two dragons stopped and looked towards where the sound came.

"Yo Great Red, can I play against me to help me release some of my anger?" he says. Great Red looks for a moment at her and back again to Ophis who is ignoring him. But the next words out of his mouth angered Great Red. "OHH ... I see, you're too weak to fight me. How embarrassing."

"How dare this little creature disrespect me. I accept your challenge, you will pay after what you said about me being weak." shouted the Great Red with anger.

"Let's dance." Issei said.

**One day later**

The battle between Ise and the Great Red lasted for one day , in that time they were both fierce opponents and ended in a draw while being watched by Ophis , the Ouroboros Dragon . Both were helpless to move, and the red dragon took the opportunity to ask.

"Who are you and why do you have a great power like this?" Great Red said to him.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, The Great Emperor and friends to the Yondai Maou . " Issei said with smirk . The statement was made both Dragon Gods surprised. Before the Great Red ask anything else, Ise talked first.

"Why don't we share this place?" Issei proposes to both of the dragons.

Both of these dragons rethink and they view each other before turning back towards Issei and nodded their heads. After consensus, the three of them live in peace and in the period Issei taught Ophis, who was also the wife of Issei, much about the outside world. But something unexpected happens, one day Ise disappeared without notifying the Red or his wife,

**And done. I apologize to readers who read this story because this story was rewritten by me. I hope this story is better than the previous one. And sorry this terrible grammar. Lance and dark38 thank for the help. **

**See you next time ok.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fate

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own High-School DXD.**

**The owner is Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyama Zero and also please take note, I also picked some characters from other games and anime. In this story Ophis is female. This is also my very first story.**

Chapter 1

-In Dimension Gap-

Ophis looked up at the sky like as she thought of something. She came out of her thought when the Great Red with its shiny red color, spiked scales, and sheer size, who was seen as a threat to everyone among Three Factions and was feared greatly, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of her.

The Dragon God looked puzzled towards the dragon who landed earlier.

"Still thinking about 'that' person?"

"Yes… it has already been thousands of years since he disappeared without saying a word."

"You should not think too much about it."

"I know, i just remembered a past time being with him." Replied Ophis, a slight sadness to her voice which only one could ever make.

**-Flashback-**

A man of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes stared at her without saying any words. She knew he must be thinking of something perverted about her, and so she decided to give him a surprise attack.

"Ise-kun!" he snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the person who was wearing the Goth style clothes with the height of a middle school student that had called him.

"Hi Ophis-chan"

"You were thinking something rude about me"

"Urk..."

'I was right', that what Ouroboros dragon thought after she got that reaction from him.

'Damn it, was I that obvious' thought Issei. The two stared at each other for about five minutes before Ise took the decision to say something in order to break the tension between them.

"Ok fine"

"..."

"Ophis-chan you can change your height, and 'size', right."

"Yes, I can change my height, but I still don't understand what you mean 'size', care to explain Ise-kun" the shape-shifter asked truly curious.

"...Gulp..." Ise took a big gulp after, not knowing the best ways to go about tainting the dragon god, sweat poured down his skin like it was the middle of summer.

"The size... that...umm... I mean... is like...umm... is your... b-br-breast" said Issei stutter each word blushed after hearing what he said to her about the word he mean 'size' and she give the reply."D-does Ise-kun… love someone with being height and big breast."

"Y-yeah."

"..."

"..."

"I will change and became like a mature person when we have sex."

"Re-really, Ophis-chan?"

"Umm." Said Ophis with bit blush on her cheeks.

"Can you show me now?"

"Eh…"

"I just want to see it."

"...ok"

After she said that her body became brighter, Issei who standing in front her, took out the sunglass from out nowhere to block the bright what coming from Ophis. About a minute, the light was starting to be a little dim and dimmer before it disappeared to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair, big breast, height around Issei, and perfect body figure like a big sister or mature woman (I picked the big Ophis as Kanzaki Kaori from TMnI).

Issei was standing there like a freak human statue, who couldn't stop drooling after seeing 'big' Ophis. After almost five minutes, Issei began thinking ecchi thoughts about Ophis, such as wearing a bikini, a nurse costume, a fallen angel SM style costume and some cosplay, but he broke out of his very R rated thought when he heard what seemed to be a laugh.

"Puffft."

Issei and Ophis moved their heads at the same time to look where the voice coming from and just to see the pair of dragon eyes with its body hidden behind a large rock, but barely concealed mirth was visible in its eyes.

"..."

"..."

"GUAHAHAHA."

Great Red let out a huge laugh, which made both issei and Ophis become red in the face, 'Great Red was watching the whole thing?' They thought in same time.

**-Flashback End-**

**Meanwhile in Japan **

Somewhere, there is a house inhabited by three people who live in peace in a city Kuoh. "NOOOO!" Probably not. The sight of a cat sleeping soundly nearby house was shocked to hear the screams from the house and fled away from the house quickly. In the house, there was a man with brown hair holding his head while screaming like getting hysterical as she is surrounded by a powerfully built man and a woman with a sleek body.

"What's wrong, Issei-sama?" Said those two to him.

"NOOOO! The pocket money is already at a critical level, Byakko, Bahamuth." he told the man known as Bahamuth and women known as Byakko, the problems they will face. "How much!?" Byakko ask him. After she asked, his head turned toward her and turned to the wallet on the floor. He took the wallet and shakes, some coins and two pieces of money 1000 yen fell after he shook out. "2710 yen, that's all we have." he said after counting all the money that fell from his wallet. Both their faces turned pale after hearing the truth and they thought at the same time 'food crisis'.

Byakko quickly hold both shoulder Issei, his body shook as she asked in a hurry. "What should we do? We must do something before dying of starvation!" "Calm down." Ise said to her in the circumstances but she ignored and shaking became stronger than before. Suddenly there was a hand to prevent her from continuing the act, the hand was clearly the Bahamuth hand. "WHAT?" he says loudly, he replied calmly pointing fingers towards you. "I think you should stop shaking Issei-sama, look at the way he is now."

She continues to turn heads toward Issei, who felt uncomfortable after listening to the words and find the soul out of his mouth, while said with a smile "I'm coming now, Satan." When looking spirit floated out into the air, she gets up and pursuit of the spirit while crying and asking him to come back into the body.

Then he started to gain consciousness after the souls who missed it successfully recaptured and forced back into the body by Byakko. "Ah! He's alive" very strange Bahamuth can say with quiet in that situation. Issei up to sit after awakening of consciousness and death experience alive after he died a while due to Byakko. "I think we all should go out into the city to find work independently or three of us die of hunger." Issei tell, both nodded at the same time as a sign to understand.

**Several hour later at Kuoh City**

**[Issei P.O.V]**

"Finally I got also in the city, it's funny when the strongest demon in Hell thinks riding a bike than humans who ride scooters and motorcycles." I thought. I brought my bicycle to the bicycle parking that has been provided in the area, though I keep running without specific direction even though I came here to find work.

Without looking at where I was running, I collided with a woman in the front of me and caused me to fall to the ground. I rubbed my head as a result of a slight pain after a collision with a woman while ago. When I open your eyes and see the woman, who is just about to apologize to me, but I told her to stop because I know it is my fault.

I realize a lot of people gathered around, I desire to know and I asked the woman who said, "People have gathered here is to see the chess tournament." 'oh chess competition' think of myself, but the words from her after that shock me cause I want to register for the contest. "The winner will get a trophy made of gold and bring home the money of 1,000,000 yen." she says.

I hastened to the spot where registration takes place, I told the person in charge of it. "You are very lucky because you are the last person." he says. "Oh god *yelp* thank you for me to be the last person to register." I squeal after pray to God, damn this devil curse. He look at me with a weird after I howl when praying to the gods, after which he said would I be okay and I replied yes, a little sick in the head as a result of bumping into someone while ago.

"Dear participants, please assemble in front of the stage." an announcement asking all participants, including me, to gather in front of the stage, and there was another announcement telling participants to draw a number from a box on the stage. When we were finished, we were all asked to indicate the number that was drawn to fill in the schedule of the competition. What I see, including me, is that there were 32 participants.

"My opponent is..." I said loud enough who near me can hear, before I could finish saying someone interrupted. "This poor man is my opponent? It's sad that he does not have a chance to win against me, a champion five times in a row at the international level.."I looked back in the direction from which the sound came, I saw a man between the ages of 18 year being waved to his fans.

In the stands, a lot of girls who are his fans cheered loudly and really make me pissed off a derogatory voice I heard in those stands, "beat that beggar/poor man, Otobe-sama." While all males see this guy with feelings of jealousy, anger and very piss off.

**Normal P.O.V.**

'Beggar, poor, and beat me!? I want crush this trash.' Issei said in his mind. Not long after, the referee told Issei and "trash" where they both will compete. What is meant by "trash" is a guy named Otobe, a participant who is a rival Issei for the first round. Both of them went to the place, as already noted by the referee.

Before they start the match, Otobe said something to the Issei and it sounds like a threat. "I think you should pull yourself out before you lose badly!" Otobe said. A tic mark appeared on Issei's head after hearing the man say that to him. 'I really want to kill this low creature.' Issei said in his mind. " I refuse." Issei talk back fast without hesitation about that person's threat. "Don't cry later after you lose." He said.

When Otobe finished talking to the Issei, the referee asked them both as he put the coin on his thumb before throwing to decide who will start first. "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." otobe said.

"Heads." Issei said at the same time.

"Participant who gets the first move is Issei," MC told to the public after a thrown coin shows heads after the fall while pointing out a hand gesture towards Issei. He smiled a little and said to his opponent before the start of the match. "Shall we get started now!?"

-9 minute later-

The place became quiet all of a sudden, the referee and also all the people who were there, especially fans of the bastard Otobe stiffen as they see the match: they could not believe what happened in nine minutes. The arrogant man was getting completely defeated by Issei. His king was getting checkmated from every corner by Issei.

The referee woke up startled and immediately announced the winner to the public. "The winner is Issei." he said as she showed a signal to the Issei, Issei then walked up from his seat to stand beside him as he stood turned to his opponent who had beaten earlier.

"You are just big talk and good for nothing, TRASH." Issei said with an evil grin after seeing his opponent pride is broken into pieces. He shuddered after hearing what Issei said.

Then he walked away to the seat of the participants used to wait for the next round opponent waiting. At the same time at the other table, there is a teenage girl with black hair bow low cut style, stoic face, violet eyes and red glasses. Shee looked up at the game with disbelief at what happened, the teen boy wins easily in a short time against the opponent, who is a champion five times in a row at the international level. That person is beginning to attract her interest 'Intersting, but it seem he is on the side! Well, whatever, I hope I can have a match with him at the finals.' She said in her mind with small smile formed from her lips before she returned focus to her match**. (I 'm Sorry I did not know a whole about chess. So, I'll skip straight to the final.)**

_Final_

"Finally, the chess competition has reached a climax. The final match between Hyoudou Issei and Sona Shitori, and who will walk away with the title of fame [The Chessmaster]!? Come all, I know what you all are feeling right now!" the referee spoke with excitement. Excited cheers from the audience could be heard in the area.

Back to the table last game of chess, there are two people there. It is Issei and Sona , Issei looked at the referee and asked Ddraig in his mind: "He likes to talk so much, right Ddraig? 'he got a response from his partner.

[Yeah, you're right.]

'To be honest, I was surprised you woke up from a deep slumber, Ddraig. Did something interesting has happened? '

[Yes, and the great thing is I woke up to see you fight with a devil.]

'That's it!? Geh if you wanna tell me that the woman in front of me is a devil, from the start I knew it already. 'Issei said with a bit disappointment.

[You already know from the start!?] Ddraig said with surprise.

'Yes, fro ...'

He immediately cut the line with Ddraig when there is someone calling his name. He looks and sees purple eyes are watching at him while showing a bit confusion by his actions. He immediately acted normal and change the position he sat as he is not quite comfortable sitting, immediately asked if she was calling him a while ago.

"Did you call my name?" he asked. She sighed when getting such a response, and back to look again at the man in front of her before talking again. "Where do you have to go, Mexico, United States, Malaysia or Hawaii? The match has started and now it is your turn." she said to him.

He immediately looked at the chess board match: it begins as a woman tells when a piece of a chess opponent changed from its original position. He quickly apologized for the deeds of his opponent that had to wait for him. "Excuse me, I was daydreaming just now." he reasoned while rubbing the back of his head.

Her face turned stern, Issei cursed himself when he gets a lecture from Sona in public during the last match and his face turned crimson. "You should focus on the game not daydream, start now." she said emphatically to him.

"y-Yes!" Issei stutter. 'Scary' he thought.

_1 hour passed_

Thrilling atmosphere was felt by both competitors, but this strain was also felt by premonition there. Sona's chess pieces are in a dangerous position, and has even less chess pieces than Issei.

'No use. He was good in this, I never thought I would get caught! 'Sona though as she began to praise, curse, and stared at Issei.

'I never expected this, she forced me to use the Lost-castle tactic in this game.' Issei though, for he was thrilled with what happened to cause him to use such tactics. He just needs to wait for her to compose the bishop of hers so he could finish the match. As expected, Sona would do what he wanted.

"Checkmate, beautiful." Issei said while moving his rook to the location where Sona's king was. Sona was shocked not just because she lost but also because he called her 'Beautiful.', No man ever called her so before. Issei gazed at Sona and saw her cheeks blush. Sona knows that Issei is staring at her face, forcing her cheeks to return to normal before rebuking him.

"It's quite rude to stare at someone too long." She said to him.

"I'm sorry." Issei said.

"Oh this was a hot match to the end. It looks like a winner has been determined, the winner is Hyoudou Issei."

The referee shouts as he announces the winner of the chess tournament, and thunderous applause from the audience warm fill the area. Then the referee called Issei to be rewarded as promised with a gold trophy and money while posing with the competition organizers and sponsors. Then he fell off the stage and found the girl with violet eyes wearing a light-blue blouse and was waiting for someone near the stairs of the stage, he was the one who she was waiting for.

"That was a good match." Sona said to him.

"I appreciate it." Issei said.

"That's all I want to say, I take my leave now." she continued and turned around to leave after finished saying but stopped when the brunette called her.

"Want a drink at cafe together, Shitori-san!?" he asked her.

"No tha-" Sona refused but before she could finish it he interfered.

"Nah! It's ok, you don't need to worry my treat." Issei said with a grin. She was shocked, but she said with a smile without thinking. "Sure." Then they walk away.

**At Cafe**

**song start: Cafe by BigBang**

At that time in the cafe, Sona and the people there, including the owners and employees of the café were gaping like a fish and were inviting people to come there just now. This was caused by Issei because there was a lot of food on the table where they both are. She just ordered a cheesecake and iced coffee, she opened the mouth to begin a conversation between them but strangely she stutters. "Are you going to eat all this?" she asked Issei. He moves his eyes from looking at food to Sona, and he smiled up at her.

"Yes, I will eating them all." He said to her.

"That's a lot!" She replied with surprise.

"Well ... This happened because my servants and I have not eaten in almost three days." He stated. Sona was confused with the 'servants' Issei mentioned a few seconds ago, she took the opportunity to ask where the servants of his are now. "So where are they now?" she questioning Issei.

Issei stopped eating for a moment to think back on those two, before he could think of Ddraig comes teasing in his mind.

[**You really forget about them don't you, Partner?** "Ddraig tease his partner.

'Shut up, Ddraig.' Issei shouted in his mind.

[Just forget about them for now. You have to pay attention to this devil girl because she is nice, Partner.] Ddraig recommends.

'Yes you're right, Ddraig. She has stolen my heart.' He did not deny what his Partner say.

[...]

'Ddraig?' He called his Partner when no reply.

[HAHAHAHA. It's hilarious when she manages to steal your heart in the first day you two meet.] He laughed at Issei.

'Ddraig!' Issei said.

[Yes?] Ddraig answer.

"No dragon fruit for a week if you do not shut up.' Ddraig remained silent after hearing threats from Issei.

'I wonder where those two are right now!' Issei thought to himself.

_Meanwhile where Byakko and Bahamuth work_

"Achoo", a woman with a slender body, long hair colored, tall, and had blue-eyes sneezed while doing work to get money. She realized there was someone standing behind her, she can look back and see the manager saw the worried faces.

"Did you catch a cold, new girl?" The manager asked her.

"No. No. I feel like someone is talking about me." she immediately denied the manager said quickly.

"If you say so. Stamp and sort all this paperwork."

"Hai"

With that, she went back to work, which was sorting and compiling stamped papers at a coffee shop.

At the photoshoot zone where Bahamuth works. '... Achoo Achoo ...' he rubbed his nose with the index finger after sneezing. "I feel like Issei is talking about me!" Bahamuth muttering about his master.

"" Aww ... he's cute . ""

"I hope him hugs me."

"I hope he be my lover."

"In your dreams. He would choose me to be her lover than you."

"No. Me."

" No! Me."

He look toward the outside of the photoshoot zone, seeing chaos among the women there. At that time, the manager came to praise him and say they are definitely selling magazine with pictures of him, after seeing him cause the situation there that became chaotic because of him. But in contrast to the response given by Bahamuth.

"Annoying."

_Back to Issei and Sona_

"So where are they?" Sona asked once again to get an answer from Issei.

"I totally forgot. Haha .." Sona facefaulted like in anime after getting this answer from him.

"I'm finished. Waiter", he finished eating and he raised a hand as a signal. 'Holy cow. Is there a black hole in his stomach? 'everyone thought at the same time.

'His appetite is as big as one of four yondai Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub.' Sona thought in her mind.

**song stop**

After that, they are both out of the cafe and Issei decided to walk along the Kuoh City. Sona agreed with the proposal and join him because she thought that she was too busy until there no time to do activities such as a normal human would do due to her role as president of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy.

For an hour they both walk around the city, occasionally laughing because there is a funny conversation between them. Later it becomes dark, and they both did not get to say goodbye, they both heard the sound and the rain started pouring down without any warning. Coincidentally, there are hotels nearby where they were and went straight to the site without a second thought. When they reached the place, they both laughed.

"I did not exp-"

Issei stops taling and turns red when he sees Sona, her blouse turns transparent cause it was hit by rain earlier that makes bras and panties clearly seen. She felt strange why he stopped talking and stared at her body for too long, her face turned red after discovering what he saw and turned her body back quickly while let out a sound from her mouth. "Kyaaaaah!" Issei immediately apologized to her, he looking at her condition before he went straight to the counter and book a room. He called Sona, she took some time before her body responded and walked next to Issei.

_Inside The Room_

The door was opened by Issei, He waited for Sona to enter the room before closing the door. There is tension between the two of them after that. Issei spoke first in order to break the tension between them

"um.. I think you should take shower before changing clothes."

Sona steps away from Issei after he said that. Her face seems scared a bit. "W-w- what do you have planned in your mind." She ask him.

"Do not misunderstand, I- I just do not want you to catch cold." Issei state.

"Oh... I thought you planned something."

"It's ok, just go take shower first. Do not worry about clothes, I will be looking for new ones, perhaps there is something in this room that we both can wear.

"Ok."

Then Sona continue toward to the bathroom to take a shower, Issei took off his shirt and throw into the basket that located near the bathroom. Ordinary men often take advantage eyeing girls bathroom if left were together, though it was strange as Issei did not do that since he was looking for something to wear, as he said earlier.

In the bathroom, Sona seems to be in the water-filled bathtub with soap foam. Her cheeks were red as a blush appeared on her cheeks a little, because at that moment she was thinking about something.

"He really cares about me, he was also charming and a good man. ' * sleeek * Her mind telling her stay lower than before when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes focused toward the door, nothing happens in a minute before she heard a familiar voice call.

"Sona?"

"W-what?" She answer in panic.

*Sigh relief* "I thought something happen to you inside there."

"Nothing happen. So what the reason you called me?"

"I said I will take your wet clothes to the dryer machine, I also put something you can wear and a towel inside the basket near the bathroom door."

"O-oh, Ok!" *sigh* 'I can't believe it I let my guard down' she thought. *Sleek* Then she heard the sound of bathroom door close, she back continued shower. In the room, Issei take Sona's clothes to where the clothes dryer are. In his mind, Ddraig teases Issei while also laughed heartily.

[I'm surprised you did not peek her while taking a bath, Partner. Hahahaha ...]

'Shut up, about that I really wanted to peek on her but we just want to know each other.'

[Seriously. However, would not the kimono to ...]

'I know that. Can you leave me alone for now, I want to relax a bit? '

[Of course, if that's what you want, Partner]

In a few minutes, Sona came out of the bathroom and she looks uncomfortable with the kimono she was wearing. Why was she feeling uncomfortable? This is because the kimono she was wearing is Uchikake kimono. She stopped when she hear Issei sing a song at room veranda.

*_All my life, I've lived alone,_

_This is a path I have to take,_

_Can't go back to who I was,_

_This is my time, to break away!_

_I've seen this a thousand times,_

_Don't know who else I can trust anymore,_

_Betrayed countless times 'til now,_

_I will not let anyone go in my way._

"That's a nice song. I had never heard this song anywhere before? Did you made this song?"

He stopped singing when there came a voice from behind him. He knew that voice belongs to, he turned to see her wearing a kimono that he gave to her earlier. She is still waiting and wantdc answers from him, so he answered the question a while ago.

"I do not own this song, this song is from a game I play."

"Is that so?"

Then Sona goes toward Issei slowly, unfortunately she stepped on the bottom of the kimono and caused her to fall. But she did not fall to the floor instead on Issei's chest, at that moment they both eye each other without realizing they head closer until their lips met and kissed.

**Lemon scene**

They broke the kiss to take a breath, this time Issei hugged around the waist and she let him hug her but she also embraced him. They kissed once again, but this time with more passion than last time. Issei embraced Sona as he moved his hands on her hips. Issei moves his hand hugging Sona around her waist, Sona let him hug her and she is also hugging him back.

Then his hand begins moving toward her ass and start to grope them, Sona couldn't believe she was letting him do a vulgar thing to her. She was surprised when Issei starts to strip her Obi, this time she decided to break the kiss between them and stops him from going any further. She looked at him before saying something

"We can't do here, too many people are watching. Let's go inside so we can continue our activities." She said.

He was staring at her, he smiled after hearing these words from his mouth before nodding slightly in agreement. Issei paused to close the balcony door, they went into the room after that while he embraced Sona from behind. Once they got to the bed, Sona started to strip Issei, he also did the same to her. Both of them gently get on the bed, Issei kissed theviolet-eyed devil girl with a hungry look in their eyes.

He lets go and leave her mouth to kiss her neck, she turned her head to the left to allow him to kiss it better. Sona began moaning in pleasure when he starts kissing her neck. Issei then slowly moved his head towards Sona's breasts. He licked her nipples and then she felt Issei started sucking her nipples, while the right hand moves to massage her left breast.

She did not know how to explain the situation, her body whimperrf in pleasure when he does that to her. She sighed in disappointment when he stops sucking, she felt breath on her face and immediately opened her eyes, seeing the brown haired man wants to kiss her and she allows it. Sona thinks he touched her womanhood, she screams in pleasure when he began rubbing her clit with his fingers. This time she screamed louder when he put his finger in her womanhood. She feels something warm coming out from her pussy, and yes she was cumming.

She was breathless after cumming, she opened her eyes and saw him go down. Issei pulled her panties down and toss aside from the bed.

"Are you okay with this, I will not stop as long as no interrupts?" Issei said to him.

"It's alright."

"If you say it like that!"

Issei began to take off his boxers, Sona was shocked when he revealed his big trunk. He holds his manhood and began to direct into her vagina, he was put into her womanhood slowly. She bit her lips and her hands gripped the sheets when she feel her hymen was torn apart when he entered all in one go. Sona could not resist anymore and scream in pain, her body whimper in pain.

"URKK"

"What wrong, did it hurt!?" Issei asked her.

Sona can only nod , as a sign yes . 'She likes to endure the pain . ' Issei think after seeing her face . Issei felt something was wrong with her, she looked down and her eyes widened when visible blood out of her private parts . At that time Issei realize that the devil girl in front of him is still a virgin before that.

" Is this your first time ? "

" Y - yes ... this is my first time . "

" It seems I was the lucky , Shitori ! "

" Do not say that it's embarrassing, stop called me Shitori and please call me Sona , Issei -kun . "

" All right! I will start moving now, Sona -chan . "

"No not yet, I still feel the pain . "

" Let's kiss together in this way the pain will go away , believe me . "

Sona did as he said , the pain in her pussy began to be replaced with excitement. She asked him to move fast after she felt pain was replaced with pleasure, she moaned in pleasure when Issei does as she wanted . Issei hears her saying his name while kissing each other.

It's been almost an hour as they both have sex, not one of them has cummed yet. None of them are giving up until now when the Issei began to feel he was about to reach climax 'Oh cursed you god... I'm about to cum. 'he thought. After that he began to feel her wall start to tighten and he knew Sona also want to cum.

"I'm about to cum, Sona" Issei told her.

"Me too... I want you cum inside me, Issei."

"SONA"

"ISSEI"

Soon after that cum together, Issei shoot a lot of semen into her womb and she felt his semen filled her womb. Issei could not resist anymore and continue to fall on her body, both of them gasping from exhaustion. He whispered something into she ear and she replied back.

"That was fun."

"Me too, I never felt so good like this before."

Then they drift into sleep. Smiles still carved on their faces even after sleeping. Only the sound of the wind hitting the veranda door could be heard because not many people out at 3am. Until the next day morning.

**Lemon End**

_Next Morning_

In a hotel room there was a dark-haired woman fast asleep, but she was awake when the sunlight from outside radiated into the room. Sona begins to open she eyes and sees the unfamiliar ceiling, she got up from the sleep. She pulled the sheets to find herself are in naked. Her head began register what happened yesterday, her face turned red and smoke coming from her head when she remembered what happened last night. Sona looking to see someone with it last night but did not look, she saw a note on the table bed. She began reach the notes then start reading.

To Sona:

If you are reading this I might have to go home. I just want to say last night was fun. About your clothes I have attached them to the door. You do not have to worry about the bills, I already paid you only need to check out soon, I suggest you immediately go shower after waking up and go home. I'm sure your family is beginning to worry because you do not come home last night. If destiny allows it we will meet again in the future.

From the unknown man, Hyoudou Issei.

*** sigh *** "Maybe I should do as he says', Sona thinks after she finished reading the note. She got up from bed and saw her clothes and her panties were still on the floor. She took them and put them on the bed before going to the bathroom to shower because her body stank. "I must go down below to check out and then go behind the hotel and return home using the teleport." She murmured. After completion, she puts on her clothes and went to do as she thought a while ago while in the bathroom.

**Sitri residence in Underworld**

In the Sitri residence, there is a teleport circle appearing in the living room, which reveals Sona is in the circle. She saw there were three people that she had known, the three were her parents and her sister, Serafall Leviathan one of fours yondai Maou. Her sister came toward her and tackled Sona until she fell down with a loud thud. Sona started yelling to her sister without realizing it because of what she did to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ONEE-SAMA!?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just worried about my sister, Tsubaki also did not know where you were when I asked her... *sob*... *sob*"

Serafall shrank due to being scolded by Sona, she was surprised her sister was so angry for this never happened before. Her parents came to Serafall to persuade her to get off of Sona, her mother was staring at her young daughter .

" Why are you so mean to your sister today, dear ? " her mother asked .

"Furthermore, you return home late . Could you explain why , Sona ? " her father had asked her too.

" I'm sorry ! I'm just tired , I will explain to you later why I came back home now . You do not need to know , Onee- sama. I 'm going to my bedroom now ... " she gave a threat to her sister at the last word .

" B- but why ? " Serafall asked her with puppy eyes . Sona stopped walking and turned to see her sister with a stern face before she threatened her once again .

" Because you're really annoying when you know. " then she went straight to her bedroom. The three of them stay on it while watching the changes on Sona.

_10 hours later~_

" WHAAAAAAT ! ! "

All the servants at Sitri residence surprised by the screams , the screams are belong to Mrs. and Mr. Sitri . This happened after Sona explain to them what had happened last night and why today she came home when she was sure her sister was gone doing the shooting for her Magical Girl TV show . Her parents do not believe what they heard from her.

" I- I- Is that true ! ? " her parents asked with stutters .

" Yes what you guys hear from me today is true . "

" If we were to marry you with this guy do you want to? " Her mother asked again .

" W- Well ... I do not care if I married him, well he's a good person, cares about me and makes me feel relaxed when with him . " Sona tells her parents.

"So why did you choose him from your former fiancé. Before, you just wanted guys who can beat and smarter than you in chess ? " her father asked her.

" Because he's already doing it . "

Her parents do not believe that this guy managed to steal the heart of Sona, but also beat her in chess, because no one else could beat their young daughter before. This time the questions come from her mother.

"So ... where is he staying?" Sona stared at the coffee in front of her after her mother asked that.

"I do not know, he just told me 'if fate allows us to meet again in the future'"

**Next day at Kuoh Academy**

In the student council room , a beautiful dark-haired girl with violet eyes matched with red glasses was working. * sigh * Sona complained because she had to deal with the pile of papers on her desk. Next to her is a young woman with knee-length black hair with bangs split and heterochromic eyes , she was also wearing a blue , half -rimmed glasses with square lenses; this is none other than Tsubaki Shinra . She's moving her eyes to see the president and also the ' King ' to her .

" So where did you go the day before yesterday ... I'm surprised that your sister came to me asking about you? "

"Not going to tell you. "

Then she got up from her seat and stood at the window looking out, hoping that something happens. At the same time she heard shouts of boys and their voices sound scared .

" HELP" the boys cried for help .

" COME BACK TO HERE WE ALL WANT HIT THE THREE OF YOU . "

She saw there were three boys are being chased by the Kendo Club. He looked at the students, "one bald-haired, one wearing glasses, and another person ..." She stopped thinking after seeing these boys. The third boy was none other than Hyoudou Issei. Her heart began beating fast after seeing again the man who had managed to melt her heart.

"Kaichou?"

"I found him."

"Huh ... found who? Tsubaki asked her president.

"Nothing." Sona answered back with a smile on her lips.

**Done... I sorry cause it take a lot of time to update the first chapter. That happen cause a lot happening here at my place. I also want to thank Lance for willing to help me.**

**Ah.. I know what song Issei sing, that song is from game car racing simulator GT 6 [All my life by Daiki Kasho].**

**Anyway, please leave me some review I really need it… I will consider the idea proposed by those who suggest it.**

**Uchikake: is a highly formal kimono worn only by a bride or at a stage performance. The Uchikake is often heavily brocaded and is supposed to be worn outside the actual kimono and obi, as a sort of coat. One therefore never ties the obi around the uchikake. It is supposed to trail along the floor, this is also why it is heavily padded along the hem. The uchikake of the bridal costume is either white or very colorful often with red as the base colour.**

**Obi:** **a belt used to tuck excess cloth away from the seeing public.**

**That all for now. **

**Ja- ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**I will tell you all who read this story, my grammar is suck cause there no want to be beta for this story and English not my first languageFor someone who don't like this don't read if you not like.**

**I apologize for the late update this chapter. This place is because I had to take a break to plan the university where I should go after getting the results. In that time I managed to go watching need for speed movie at cinema. I think you should go watch it because it's definitely worth it to watch. One more thing ... To the readers who read this story please review on what you all think that I can think of an idea for the next chapter.**

**What I want to say**

**I don't own Highschool DXD and Let's start the story.**

_**3 Month Later**_

*ring**ring**ring*

In Kuoh Academy, was the sound of the school bell rang which is signify for break time. Outside the kendo club, there three boys are peeking female members of the kendo club which is was changing their clothes through a hole that can be seen only with one eyes, they are none other than Matsuda, Motohama and Hyoudou Issei or better known as The Pervert Trio .

"Uwah .. I clearly see them already starting to take their bra off." Someone name Motohama said.

"Let me see them too." Issei said this time.

"I'm next, Issei." Issei other friend name Matsuda said.

They spoke in a low voice so as not to be exposed by members of the kendo club. They did not know shame though that was many times what they have just exposed. Issei push Motohama aside because he wants to look after his tell.

"Just let us see about this time, you've see pretty long."

"Okay okay! I'm satisfied, I go first."

"All right! You go first, we both want to see bit more"

"Ok. See you at school ended later."

The reason he allowed his friend peek this time and left because he could feel the presence of the members of the kendo club near there and so quickly he left. His stupid friends are still there without realizing there is a shadow behind them that are members of the kendo club with angry aura around them all. "Ehem" Matsuda and Motohama stop peek after hearing the sound of throat clearing behind them, they both turned your head back after hearing the sound.

"How many until you guys satisfied, Ha?" the girls ask those two with angry voice.

"RUN." Both of them shouted unison.

"COME BACK HERE, PERVERTS." All kendo members shouted.

They both ran away from the girls wrath, at the same time when they ran both of them see the Issei were eating Yakisoba bread, melon bread, ramen and with five boxes of milk under the tree while sitting and leaning on a tree. He looked at them both with a smile before teasing while enjoying the show.

"Matsuda, Motohama. Why are you guys running, there is a marathon held?"

"TRAITOR." they both yelled at him.

Although their activities are exposed many times but Issei not caught, but his friends who are caught. The bell rang shortly after that as a sign of the break was over. "Time to sleep. 'he thought himself. Then he disappeared from the spot, and appeared in the school building, heading to sleep next to the water tank and shelter from the sunlight. He wake up later to change the sleeping spot after sunlight hit his eyes, he walking to a big tree to sleep on the branch near the old building.

"HYOUDOU ISSEI!" an angry voices echoed throughout the school because of that certain someone.

*ding* *dang**dong*

"*yawn*... ugh, the school day is over already?"

He had just woken up from his nap on a tree branch, one spot of many sleeping spots around the school. He got down from the branch and wiped the dirt on his clothes with his hand before sensing a power like the one he hated a long time ago.

"Sirzechs" said Issei slightly angry as he looked at the old English-styled building known as the Old School Building. After standing there almost a minute he forced himself to get away before he decided to do something brash, he tried to calm his mind before going to the classroom to attend classes detention, strange he went willingly. There come his partner voice telling him something.

[If other people they will run away from the detention class, you know?] Draig said to him.

'That them not me. I would rather be alone in detention class even return home late because it peaceful, compared to the class that a lot of people and noise. 'he stated.

[What's it ... so why are you angry when detecting devil are in the old building, even you had long marry the devil, partner?]

"Just remember the old unfinished business. '

[Really? Why did I not know about this.]

'Because you did not ask. HAHAHA.]

[huh? I want to sleep back.] Draig ignore that last word.

'I will wait for dragon fruit as a sign'm sorry.' Issei persuade his friend who is in his left hand.

[You're the best, partner]

**Student Council room**

"Are you going to let him skip class until him graduation at the Academy Kuoh? Do something, Kaichou."

There a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up, that person is a Genshirou Saji. One of Sona peerage who have the four pieces pawn chess inside him.

"Leave him alone." Sona said to her peerage.

"Why did you not call him here, ask him why him do that!?" This time Tsubaki asked.

"Because I always get the same answer after asking why he did so." Sona expressed to all members of the Student Council.

"You already asked but when?" Other members also nod their heads.

"You all do not need to know, and he has his own purpose why he did so." She said again. Then she got up from her seat, she leaned against the window and see her lover with a slight smile, coming towards the school building. There was no one there noticed the smile that she displayed.

-_Later after detention class end-_

There is a brown-haired exit the school building, he walked, whistling softly with pleasure. He stopped when reached at the school gates, when called by someone who has an aura that she was feeling.

"Umm... are you Hyoudou Issei?"

'What the hell is a fallen doing here?' Issei thought, 'it seem she came from different school furthermore she called my name?' that what inside his mind after looking at the person called him a moment ago.

"... yes, I'm."

"Aahhh, I'm glad it was right person."

"Umm… can I ask, what do you want?"

"My name is Amano Yuuma, actually I like you and I want to be you girlfriend" said the fallen angel without knowing her identity was already known.

Putting on his best school-boy grin, Issei replied "That's nice, I also don't have any girlfriend yet."

"I'm glad... umm... how about we go date on this Sunday" she said while she forced a blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Alright, this Sunday it is"

"Okay, I'll be on my way home now, bye-bye Issei-kun and see you later this Sunday."

After she got far away from him 'Yuuma' pick out the cell phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number before she spoke.

"I have finished my job for today." She said.

"Good job" came the reply from cell phone.

-Inside the Orccult Research Club room-

"Who was that, Akeno?" questioned the girl with long red hair and large bust.

"Hyudou Issei, second year at Kuoh academy, he's a trouble maker around school and usually gets himself into detention class" said the girl now identified as Akeno.

"Hum"

"Ara ara, you intuition again? Or are you interested because that fallen angel is after him? Rias"

"No. Checkmate"

"Ara, checkmate already?"

"Give me a harder challenge next time if you don't want it to end quickly, Akeno."

'Hyudou Issei... what an interesting kouhai' thought Rias with smile before go into the shower room inside the building.

**In Dimension Gap**

Looks like Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis are in a fairly modest building of a small castle like appearance Dimension Gap. She's doing her daily activities such as deduk always in the room, to feed the snake, and said her wishes. Sometimes he would get out of that place and went to talk to the Great Red, because he is the only being there after Issei went missing. But now he has another partner to chat, the person is host to Vali Lucifer and Heavenly White Dragon, Albion this time. Speak of devil, now here appear in front of Ophis.

"Are you not tired? What did you just give up on what you wishing, Ophis?" he says.

"I'm not going to give."

"What do you wish so you do not wish give up?" He asked he.

"I can not tell you."

"Whatever ... I have offer to you, I want you to be the head of the Chaos Brigade!"

"What can I get if I accept the offer?" Ophis question Vali.

"Whatever you want, So how!?" Vali replied.

Hearing those words from he makes her happy and a small smile appeared on her lips. Then he lifted her head and looked up at Vali and give the answer.

"I accept the offer."

"So do you want!?" Vali asked her.

"I want you all to find my husband." he gave an answer.

Upon hearing the answer, he is standing in front Ophis stand hard as a stone statue. Vali thought he misheard and asked once again to confirm whether this is right or wrong what he heard. 'He's got a husband .. Azazel did not tell me about it. Do you know about these things, Abion? 'Vali screaming in his mind after hearing the same answer. Albion also surprised until not know want to say anything to his partner. Ophis then fly away to where Great Red be, leaving Vali alone inside that building.

**Issei's Resident**

When Issei arrived at her house , she opened the door and looked a pair of eyes of a woman who was in an annoying looked back at him . She is Sona , Issei gave him a puzzled why he behaves like that .

" ANATA . " Sona call him angrily .

' Oh not again . "He thought in his mind

Why did he say so , because he knew he would freak out again in a long time. The things he was so scared , when Sona angry and had to listen to lectures until late at night and hard to persuade her .

" I heard that you go out with a girl dating a stranger. "

"Are you jealous ? " Issei ask her.

" Yes, I'm jealous because you are my husband, when goes out with other girls . " he was angry as he answered questions Issei while ago .

" Calm down. Calm down. Calm down first and hear what I have to say , ok ? "

Sona looking toward Issei before starting to calm down and start listen to what he want to say to her. She immediately told him to start explain quickly why he agree to go out with that woman before she went back in her piss off state. And yes both of them married each other three month ago.

"So… why you agree to go out with her because she kind like a lost cat. Like that?" Sona question him.

"Yeah like that, so…"

'I mad because the person you want go date is fallen angel not normal human, Issei-kun. I just want you have normal life.' She thought herself. She closed her eyes to thinking about it, in two minutes she open her eyes and give him answer.

"Ok, BUT only this time. Got it?"

"Thank you, Na-chan." Issei hugged Sona tightly, she quickly tell him to let go off when she cant breath. She breathe a sigh of relief when he stopped hugging as she order, she saw the day off to find day had turned night. She was telling her husband she has to go to the kitchen to prepare dinner together Byakko.

[Hey partner] said a voice in Issei's left hand.

"What is it Ddraig?" asked Issei to the voice known as Ddraig, the red heavenly dragon.

[You really want to go date with that fallen angel?]

"You are mistaking about that Ddraig. I just want to play her little game for a while" said Issei with a smile on his face.

[I see *yawn*. I want go back to sleep now. Wake me up when something interesting happens partner."

"What a lazy dragon, I really wonder why everyone is so scared of you" said the brunette in wonder.

[One more thing, don't forget about dragon fruit you promise it.] Draig mention to him.

'You really care and don't forget about that fruit.' Issei thought while sweatdrop appears on his head.

After an hour since scolded by Sona, the four of them eating together at a large table in front of the living room. They eat while telling stories of what has happened on that day. Each of them has a genuine smile.

-Sunday-

"Did I come here too early" Issei wondered while glanced at his brand new watch [Citizen].

He was waiting for her in front of a famous monument for being a meeting spot for people who want to meet offline or meeting place for a couples.

While waiting Yuuma, he sensed a familiar, it came by and gave him some sort of small paper and at the top of small paper was the human can read, "Your wish will be granted." After that it walked away leaving him alone.

"A devil summoning paper" Issei murmured as he looked at the paper the familiar gave to him a moment ago with the symbol he was very familiar with.

"Gremory" He said to himself with a dark face, as soon as he realized his schooled him face back to his school boy façade, the normal face he now wore.

[Looks like you got attention from devil side too, partner]

"..." no replay from him.

[Partner?] Ddraig ask cautiously.

"BURN" said Issei his face a dark mask which surprised the heavenly dragon. The small paper he held burnt with a blue flame and turn into ashes. No one noticed because the paper burnt faster than normal.

/Occult Club/

Rias blinked after she felt the paper she ordered the familiar to give to Issei disappear.

"What wrong Rias? You seem surprised" asked Akeno to her club president.

"M-my... summoning paper... I could feel it before... but it just disappeared" Rias said to her friend a little bit confused.

'Who are you Issei?' thought Rias.

-Back with Issei-

Issei looked up to his date some twenty meters away from where he sat.

"S-sorry for being late" said Yuuma after took a deep breath.

"No it's ok, I just got here a moment ago too...hahaha." he laughed lightly, trying to put aside his affairs with Gremory and act like he was on a date.

Both of them let out a chuckle, the two of them made their way to a cinema to watch a movie, then a mall and went window-shopping for some clothes, played some games in arcade, had lunch at family restaurant and took some photos at photo booth they found nearby to preserve the memories of the date. And for just that moment Issei felt human.

-Evening at the Park-

"Oh look it's the fountain." Yuuma said while pointing her finger at where fountain be. Both of them start walk toward the fountain. After a moment they arrive where the fountain be.

"Issei-kun can you do something for me." Yuuma said to him.

"What?"

Yuuma changed into a very mature looking lady, her clothes got ripped and replaced a by S&amp;M outfit, a pair black feather like crow wings appeared behind her and her kind face changed into a much crueler one.

Yuuma stared at him after she changed into her true form waiting for him to speak.

"You do not seem surprised?" she asked him.

"Of course, that outfit is really surprising" was his reply.

"Oh... it seems that you're still a pervert person."

A light spear appeared in her hand, she held her arm up and threw it to where Issei was standing, it penetrated his body, and then the blood gushed out.

His body fell to the ground and it hit it with a *tuhm* sound as the blood kept draining out from his body, a pool of blood was quickly forming.

Before the fallen angel took her leave after the 'success' of her mission, she looked down at the body.

"Good bye, Cherry boy" before she could fly away she was interrupted by the voice of the supposed dead person.

"Who's a cherry boy? I already graduated from being a virgin before you were born" said the 'dead person'.

And at that time a portion of his vast power leaked a little from the suppress seal he created on his body.

**Meanwhile in England**

**-Grave-**

The first vampire wake up from his very long sleep in the black coffin. He held up half of his body, he lips turned into big smile after felt the wave of power.

"AHH, this sensation, one I would never forget in my Immortal life. It seems like the Emperor already woken up" said the man that had now fully pulled himself out of the coffin, Alucard was his name, as the clouds blocked the moonlight he was gone, like a fleeting shadow.

**-Castle-**

A woman wearing a shining armor with a big sword strapped behind her back stopped riding her horse in the track after felt the surge of power which was thought to have disappeared a long time ago.

She smiled knowing her master had returned "Issei-sama" she murmured the name.

"I, Lancelot will return to service under you" said the woman named Lancelot, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

**Meanwhile in Last Vegas**

A Casino, a paradise for gamblers, a certain someone had been getting into trouble a little too frequently and frankly losing more money than he was making. Today he was on the run from loan sharks, but something was different, he felt something that he had been yearning but patiently waiting to feel.

"Keh-"

"What you smiling around for loser" said the two gamblers at that person who now had a big grin on his face.

"Sorry buddy, I can't lose today 'cause I need a lot of money to go the Sunrise Country" said the loser.

"Ha... this guy's just big talk" said the first.

"Let see if you can win" the second added.

~3 hours later~

"Please don't come again" said the owner of casino with depressed face and on his knees.

"W-who are you?" asked one of the regulars.

"Who I'm you ask? Ace, the name's Ace Vermillion, remember it" said the man now identified as Ace.

"First thing, lets get a change of clothes" the young man muttered to himself.

**Meanwhile in Underworld (Chaos Brigade HQ)**

Three males inside a building stop their chatter after they felt the familiar power. That time those three smile and talk.

"Looks like that person is back, Euclid." said two of three to that person name Euclid.

"Yeah! He has returned, Frankenstein, Wolfstein" said Euclid to those two refer as Frankenstein and Wolfstein.

"Let's have party to celebrate Emperor's return."

"YEAHHH!"

**Meanwhile in other dimension**

"The time has come" the four present chorused together. They were Diablos the Death Messenger, Shiva the Ice Queen, Ifrit the king of Inferno, and lastly Minerva the Goddess of Life.

"You finally come back! I really want to make a baby with you. " Minerva murmured. Then she let out her twelve wings before she cut the space with her spear, the space that got cut before turned to circle shape portal and that seem similar like when Great Red ripped the space to travel to other dimension.

"I come to find you now, Dear." She said that before flew into the portal and the she gone, the portal turned back to normal like never happen.

**Meanwhile in Dimension Gap**

The True Dragon and the Dragon god snapped their heads to earth after feeling the power who stopped their fight to whom would claim the dimension gap as their home.

"So he's finally back after disappearing for such a long time" said Great Red who was looking at his companion.

"Yea." replied Ophis.

'Welcome back, Ise-kun.' thought Ophis.

-Back to Issei-

The fallen angel did not move from where she stood, shocked still visible on her face as a result of a person who was killed was still moving even light spear penetrates his body. She cant catch the phase he say to her. At that time in her mind is' why he can still move even though the attack right in the chest, but he body moving like nothing happened to him'.

She snap out of her mind when the boy said something for second time.

" Hey! Do you hear me, miss fallen angel-san?" Ise said to her.

" W-what did you say!?" that her respond.

" *sigh* as I thought that you did not hear what I said." Said the boy with bit disappoint.

"..."

" I will said one more time, I already graduation from being a virgin very very long time ago."

" Oh, reall- WAIT." she holds the head while shouting like maniac after knowing the situation she was in fact before she could finish her word .

" Hmm. What wrong!?"

" That not the problem here, why are you not dead after got that attack?" she ask straight to the point.

" Of course because I not human. I've died already if I was human from beginning."The statement had made she once again shock appear on her face.

"Heh ... This must be a trick why did you not die even though this light spear through your heart!"

Then she created two light spear with both hands, start throwing to Issei but easily avoid the attack. Raynare start creating again and try to do such things just now, as before all the attacks his misses. This time she created the a spear of light, but this time longer than before.

She took such hold spears and come close to the Issei, she thought he weak deep close range battle. she swinging the spear of light Issei attack from the right, his avoid to the left side. She start running toward Issei again he avoid the attack from her to right side, this time he put his left leg on her way and that make her fell and her head hit the ground hardly.

"Stop avoid my attack, Assole." Raynare shouted in piss off what he done to her.

"Come attack me." Again she fell at the same trick.

"I coming now."

"Don't cry, Datenshi-san." He teased her. And again she fell at the same trick

"Don't teased me." She shouted at him back.

"That the spirit, Datenshi-san" Issei said happily And that thing happen again.

Ranare don't believe it that she fell st the same trick not twice but three time. This time run toward Issei again but this time started using her wings to accelerate the movement and move behind Issei. Rapidly she stabbed his body, she did not care what which part of his body at least she hit it and the attack hit at Issei waist but not deep.

Because he can feel her presence behind him, quickly he moving his right leg kick back, that kick hit her stomach dan sending her 30 meter away and ramming to the fountain. ***boom* * cough ** cough * **she coughing before vomiting blood and battle dress she has now tattered until exposing she nipples and private parts.

"Now you done it."

She looked at Issei, this aura around him begin to change until cold pierced her bones. Then she began to realize that she was mess with this person without knowing this person identity. *ring* *ring*. At the same time the phone rang in her bag not far from where she be, and go take it with frantic and open the phone to see the call from her comrades. Without wasting time she continued to press the accept call button.

"H-hello!? Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek , please save me." she says with a slight hum.

" Oi oi! Can you calm down a bit? I cant understand what you mean save you, Raynare!?" say the voice coming from the phone she held.

"Stop asking question just ca-"

" Hello! Are you all there this person comrade?"

"!?"

Before she could finish talking phone confiscated by the boy without noticing its presence. 'He must be different is the level from me, being able to reach out and grab the phone from my possession without feel any presence' thought herself with worried it. She still don't noticed yet that she get tied with a rope made from black flame. He give her the glare that tell 'shut up and shit there quietly, bitch'.

"..."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RAYNARE?" said screaming voice from phone. Ise hold the phone away from his ear after hear the extremely loud screams coming out of the phone.

"ANSWER ME QUICKLY YOUR STRANGER."

"You should do not speak like that, Mittelt!"

"SHUT UP, KALAWARNER."

"You should listen what Kalawarner say, and you make my ears feel like want to burst."

'I agree with him." Thought Issei while nodded as sign agree what that person say to other comrade.

"GRRRR!"

_**Several minute later **_

Issei looked at the phone to make sure no screaming voice, after almost a minute there is no sound from the phone he took the opportunity to speak. He felt like other girls talk because the conversation is so different compare last woman who spoke with a rough and rude as the conversation is a little soft, not too loud and rude. This person who speak with him maybe her other comrade, look like this fallen angel here have many comrade than one.

"Hello!? Are you still there, stranger?"

"Yes I'm here, further more for your knowledge of my name is 'Issei' not 'stranger'. The person you all want to kill."

"!?"

"Anyway, whether the person speaking while ago is still there?"

"For your answer, yes she still here and do you have any business with her!?"

"I want you convey a message to her, say ' lady should not speak rude like that' that all."

"Answer me what you have done to Raynare?"

"oh! I not do anything but just tie her."

"Untie her or I wi-"

Before Kalawarner could not finish her sentence he cut the call like something unimportant to hear *sigh* and he look up at sky seem like thinking something. He turned head looking at Raynare where she tie be after he end the call and close phone and see the fallen angle trembling fear when he looking her. Every single step Issei coming forward she became more fear than before he stood in font her and smile sadistly. She speak with stutter when he look at her while sadist smile appear on his face and laught a bit.

"W-what do y-you want fr-fr-from me?"

"I want you." Said he to her while pointing his index finger.

**Issei POV**

"Untie her or I wi-" *bit

*sigh* 'Really talk too much, are they all like this or this is so much more that I do not know!?' thought myself. I held my head up looking the night sky, that time I was thinking what what should I do with this fallen angel woman. Think think I know that must be something I can do with this low class crow.

[ Partner.]

'You got the plan, Draig!?'

'Ha ha it seem you guessed correctly this time... '

'so what your suggest me to do with her?'

'She can be benefit for you to earn money easily' I wide my eyes as sign realize what my partner said to me. 'Yeah you right Draig,this should be nice. Why don't I realize it before?' Thought myself . I looking and go towards her, every step forward she looked me fear and more fear. When in front of her, she stutters whenever she directed towards me.

"W-what do y-you want fr-fr-from me?"

"I want you." I said while pointing my finger toward her.

"Wh-Why-why are you going to do?" her stutters.

"Because you can provide benefit to me ... Or you'd rather die than be my slave." My Raynare threaten. She took some time to figure out the fate which her should choose. Then her answered after thinking long term.

"I-I choose to be your slave." 'lucky' I said in mind when successfully obtained this fallen angel.

"Change your clothes back. Ah I forgot something, my wife is the devil and dont you dare say anything about me I front her, what happen before, or hurt my wife and act like you have no place to live when he asked for the story of how things are going or you dead. Understood!?" I give a warning and asked her to act. He nodded my head quickly after a little threaten in the last line. Then me and her go back to my house, 'it seems I have to be scolded by Sona for my sake.' I think with the fear.

Normal P.O.V.

"I'm home."

"Welcome ba-"

Sona can not finish the sentence after she opened the door and look at the person who with him. There are pregnant pause between them before she can proceed what happens. She looked towards Issei before turning her heads towards Ranare, she flinch when she looked at her direction and she turned back look at Issei.

"Why she with you?" Sona asked him.

"eerrr… You see… She said, she not had place to live… so I tell her she can live… with use." Issei said to her with scared voice.

"That's true?" Sona ask Raynare with cold attitude.

"Y-Yes." Raynare answered with nervous when asked by him.

* sigh * "Enter. Lets dinner first, we'll talk when you eat later."

Sona sigh before telling him that dinner was ready and allow them to enter. Issei give a smile to her 'They must be hungry waiting for me back home to have dinner together. "Issei thought about the three of them are at home. It's because the four of them never missed breakfast and dinner together and it was their daily routine.

-10 minutes later-

After they finished talk and eat, Raynare and Sona was in the kitchen washing dishes all of them. Raynare was in the kitchen as she is called by Sona, who needs her help. Sona actually want to talk a little bit about her, because Sona know Raynare not a normal human, but fallen angels, but do not know how she could get stuck with Issei and live with them.

"What's your real name, and what your plans, the fallen angelside!?" Sona cold voice asked without looking at her.

"M-my real name is Raynare. I-I do not plan anything ... i really .. do not have a place to stay." Raynare answer her with a stutter. "It is not I who want to come here but because my life threatened by your husband, stupid devil. But the way she talk like she really did not know about character her husband otherside! she thought. Sona finished washing the dishes, her turned toward Raynare.

"If you do anything to the Issei, I will make sure you will suffer. Understood?" Sona threatened she.

"I-I-I understand and hear clearly." she answers. Her fate was a mess when she been threatened by another, and she was also the wife of the man who had threatened her that had to live with them. But she enjoys the cooking just now so bad so she thought not bad live with them.

"Girls, the water bath is ready." Byakko call them from the bathroom.

"Good. Lets go shower first, men will shower after we finished."

"Yes."

They were both from out of the kitchen, at the time Raynare see Issei and Bahamuth, men whom she knew when they all introduce themselves to her during the meal last night, was playing a console game titled Gran Turismo 6.

Both of them go toward bathroom to join with Byakko take a bath. When heard the bathroom door closed, the Issei and Bahamuth including Draig start a conversation while keeping their eyes focused on playing the game.

"Haha. I can not believe you return home back home with fallen angel." Bahamuth said.

[That's my idea.]

"It's true, Issei-sama!?"

"It can't be help, I can see benefit what Draig suggest that idea for me." Issei said while showing smile eyes on her face.

-Several minutes later-

Heard the bathroom door open, indicating they are finished bathing. The two men in the house can smell the scent of their body out of the shower after. three of them wearing pajamas, Byakko wearing white pajamas with pictures of cute white tiger on it, Sona wearing light blue pajamas, while Yuuma (fake name but husband and wife in the house knew her real name) adopted black pajamas with stars on it.

"So where I sleep tonight." Raynare asked them.

"You will sleep with Byakko." Issei answer for them.

"Ara ara. It's look like we can have little play tonight in my room before sleep."

Byakko seem happily after get answer from her master, Sona does not look not well after hearing Byakko said such as in front of them. Sona told Issei that he was goes to bed earlier, Raynare looks confused what is happening and what Byakko mean 'play a bit'. In Bahamuth and Issei background, there a shocked background and both of them giggles madly.

'Get ready two plastic cups.'

'Roger.'

They both seem to speak through telepathy. Raynare seem creepy to see them giggling like crazy and follow Byakko to her room.

-Mightnight-

Sight of two shadows in front of the door written Byakko name on it. Shadow was Bahamuth and Issei, with their ears at the plastic cups placed at the door of the bedroom. If the place is not going to look dark blood coming out from their noses, it happened because they heard something from Byakko bedroom.

"Ah .. huh .. huh .. ahh not there." heard a girl moan, the voice is the voice coming from the mouth Raynare.

"Oh, what's this you're already wet down here." Voice sadistic out of the mouth of Byakko.

"Ah no Byakko-san ... Please do not put your finger in."

"Sorry ... I can not help it."

"URKK .. NOO ... I CUMMINGGG!"

-Issei Room-

"Urk no ... please I'm begging you .. please stop ... Never not ... Urk .. stop now."

Looks like the girl got a nightmare on bed and she talked in her sleep, the woman was Sona. She also seem uncomfortable sleep every time she changed sleeping position from left to right, right to left and so on every few seconds. Byakko words still hunt her, because she understands what her meant by 'play'. S is also a victim during sleep by her in the past, because of that she slept with Issei after that until now

**Next day at Kuoh Academy**

-Occult Research Club Room-

* knok knok knok *

There was a knock at the door, there are one of two women who called Bishoujo. She is none other than Himejima Akeno, go open the door, when the door opened to reveal Sona with some of her peerage. There we were sitting on the couch Rias while enjoying a cup of tea that Akeno prepared, she thought there must be a material fact which caused her to come there. Sona and her peerage go toward Rias, when they arrive she told her to sit.

"There stray devil roaming freely in this town, Sona!?" Rias asked her.

"No…*sigh* I just come here to take a rest a bit. There something happen at my house yesterday."

"You seem sigh a lot today, Kaicho!" her queen asked her.

"it seem you like serious! Want me go at your house later, Sona?"

"Thank for worried about me but no need. Ah! Thank Akeno" Sona accept the tea of cup from Akeno and thank her.

"If you say so… Anyway something interesting happen yesterday." Rias tell Sona.

"Oh. What is ut."Sona said.

"I send my familiar to give a devil summoning paper to someone who are study at Kuoh Academy student, his name is are Hyoudou Issei." Rias telling Sona about him, before she could asked Rias cut her line.

"But… not long enough after my familiar give it to him, I feel the paper vanish."

'He must burn it with the lighter because the paper seem creep to him' Sona thought herself, before she say something to Her childhood friend. "Rias could you stop doing that, I just want him enjoy his life as human." Sona said to her friend. All the devils there shocked when Sona said like that. Rias begin to ask her friend to confirm something why her friend cared about this person.

"Did you have something connection with him."

"Maybe something like that." Sona answer Rias question. Saji shocked when he hear his Kaichou said like that. 'I will beat him and find the answer from his mouth, what his relationship with Kaicho." Saji thought himself.

**Somewhere at Park in Kuoh Town**

There brunette sitting at brench, he looked tired from lack of sleep due to night activities with Bahamuth in front Byakko bedroom. He took a deep breath before release, now is him skipping school without Sona know. Issei raised his head to look at the sky, he felt like a character in an animation that him watched on TV.

"Hawaa!" A girl tripped in front him, her white underwear showing.

'White panties.' He thought after seem that.

He glad Sona not there or he will get super slap from her. Looking closely, there girl was about around fifteen to sixteen years old with long blond hair and has green eyes. She wearing dark tedal nun outfit with light blue accent, a brown satchel slang on her right hip, where he could see a bible, and brown boots with black strap X-shaped pattern. She also wearing a silver cross necklace around her neck and silver ring.

"Auu.. why did I trip?' the sister said.

Issei shook his head from amazing vieaw from the nun and rushed toward. "A… Are you alright?" he said while reached out his hand to help her get up, she gladly accept it. "here your hat." Issei took her headdress that flew a moment ago when she tripped before.

"Ah.. Thank you so much!" she thank him.

"Are you travelling, Sister?" he asked her with a smile.

"No… I've been oppointed to the church in this city… but I lost in track.' Her answer make he sweatdrop appear on his head while thought 'She no sense in direction! Hahaha'. He picked the bible where still on the ground and give back to her. If he a mere devil, he will be so damn.

"Let's me company you there, I know where that church be."

"Ah… thank you, sir!"

On their way to church they hear someone crying. As they turned around, they saw a boy who tripped with small scratch at his knee. The blonde nun run toward the boy, she held her hand up toward the kid knee and the injured heal completely heal.

'Scared gear!? And a rare one too!' Issei thought. The boy went toward his mother when she called him.

"Mom look, the sister over there healing my injured." The kid said to her mom.

"Don't talk with a strager. Let's go!" his mother said to him.

"Hey y-." before he could say anything.

"It's ok! I already learn how get meddlesome sometimes." She said to Issei.

"Thank you, one-chan!" the boy thank her while turned his head and wave his hand at her and she wave back.

After some minutes of walking, they finally reach the church. It was in outskirt, with trees surrounding it. When he thought about it, this place was a perfect hiding place.

'This is.." Issei thought as sensed a few fallen angels from inside the church event he smelled a thick blood coming from this church. "Yes, that it is! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed cut Issei thought as he looked at her.

"As a gratitude for showing this place, why don't we have some a nice tea inside!?" she offer him.

"Ah, thank you for the offer but you see I have something to do." He reject her invitation, she seem kind disappoint a little.

"umm… Can I ask you, what your name, Sir!?"

"My name is a Hyoudou Issei! It not fair only me telling you my name, so what your name, Sister-chan!?" he ask her back.

"My name is Asia Argento!" she answer back with pure smile form from her lip.

"I hope we will see each other again, then take care, Asia!

"You too, Issei-san"

They both wave their hand toward each other, before going back to their way. Not long after Issei walking away from the church there come a voice inside his mind that belong to Draig.

[So do you think she are those fallen angels fellow!?] Draig asked him.

'No, she too pure o be with them, maybe she got expelled nun or being forced to work with them.' Issei state.

[Do you want those fallen angels live freedom like that!?]

'Of course not, I will dealing with them later but not today.'

-Tonight-

After five of them including Raynare eat together. This time Byakko go wash all the dishes by herself, and Sona go into the bathroom to provide a water bath. Raynare are eating snacks while watching TV is called by the master her from upstairs. Raynare go upstairs after being called without wasting time, she did not want him to start to feel annoying or something will happen to her. Upon arrival she sees Issei was waiting with his back leaning against the wall while crossed hands.

"Anything you want, Master?" she asked him uneasily

"How many times do I have to telling you to stop calling me Master, or Sona will no doubt something, I call you want to ask something."

"What do you want to ask, Issei-sama!?" she asked Issei using him name this time.

"I went into town this morning, at that time I met a sister and she looks lost. So I show where the church is ." Issei talking with bored face as he watched the ceiling, she just nodded every time Issei talk.

"Upon arrival at the church, I can feel presence of several fallen angel inside. Did anfallen angels is your comrades?" She was surprised Issei found their hiding place, she can only nod as a yes. Raynare can not do anything because she was the property of him after what happen.

**Next week**

That cool night in might night , Issei and Bahamuth go to church, in the outskirts that are believed their hiding place, The fallen angels. They both teleport within the area barrier made by fallen angels. There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

…Oh there is something that didn't seem normal.

The statue of the person on the cross. It has its head destroyed.

What a creepy site.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

Seeing his face, Issei and Bahamuth become disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

So that the shitty priest what Raynare said.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!" But Freed don't feel any devil aura coming from him.

"Hhmm… there is a hidden stairs under this altar."

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. But both of them ignore him, that make him piss off. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

"Don't ignore me you, Trash!" he shouted angrily at them and the blade of light appears. *BOOM*

The altar get cut by the priest light sword, he then show digusting smile on his face. Issei wide his eyes in surprise, Freed think Issei shocked about his power but unfortunately he wrong.

"It seems like we don't need waste our, the secret stair is in front our eyes right, Bahamuth!?"

"I agree, Issei-sama."

*bang**bang**bang*

There a gun shooting echo inside the church, that exorcist laugh madly inside his head. 'HAHAHA. You guys cant escape from it.' He thought happily. He happy face turned into surprise when those two disappear from his view and appear behind him.

"Only that the famous exorcist can do!? Well Bahamuth why don't you play with him, I can feel Asia presence already vanish and I don't want waste my time fighting wit a trash." Issei said with poker face.

"Got it, Issei-sama."

After that Issei walking down inside the church, leaving Bahamuth and Freed Sallzen alone there. The priest face seem very furious after hearing what Issei said about him. Freed give Bahamuth a promise of pain face but he only showing sleepy face toward him.

"I will make sure you will regret about it after you mo-" his talk got cut by Bahamuth.

"Hurry up and attack me already so I can beat you fastly and go back to Issei-sama side."

"You- GUUUAAAAHHHH!"

The priest rushed toward Bahamuth and ready to cut him into two, he swing his light sword at Bahamuth head left side. Bahamuth quickly block the attack using one his left finger, that shocked the priest. Before Freed could shook his surprise he was getting the punch from Bahamuth at his face, that hit sending the exorcist flew at the statue of the person on the cross. The strong impact make blood coming out from his before falling down with a loud thud. Freed lying on the floor before lifting the head looked towards Bahamuth with half conscious, he saw something like a snake but not a snake, the thing is more like a dragon with pointed scales coming from him. He heard he explain something to him.

"This called dragonic bonding. It binds the target to the dragon user through swallowing their blood. It does hurt slightly and makes them pass out."

After he finished explained to him, he pointed his finger towards the Freed and that things rushed towards him and entered his body through wounds from just now battles. In the same thing as the tree roots were growing up, scream Freed suffer before collapsing in his body look like an old man.

**-Cellars-**

Issei was getting close to when his eyes look a little light on the front, the longer he headed for the front light is getting brighter. When he arrived he saw the place like dome with a large stone cross and a large number of seats, it's just like a ritual place. Issei look into the future and see sister named Asia lying on the floor with white clothes torn apart. He went to the asia slowly and sat looking at he when the point is reached where she was. At the same time a voice came from behind, he stood up and turned the body.

"Are you her friend, boy!?"a voice said.

What Issei see there was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. There another voices with a mock in their voices said to him.

"But you already late." There another voice, but this voice belong to the man.

"What a pity."

There two more fallen angels behind her, a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

Another one was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"You three go wrong, I did not come here to save him." Issei state to the three angels fall.

"So what purpose do you come here!?" Kalawarner asked him confused.

"I came here to take you three so my pets, Datenshi-chan! I do not need the other fallen angels here other than you three." he answers with a laugh, the three fallen angels surprised by the answer that he gave them. All three of them grit their teeth in anger when they heard him tell them to make three of them as his pets. The trio gave the order to others fallen angels Issei attacked. All the fallen angels somehow come out of nowhere to attack Issei. More or less in fifteen to twenty fallen angel attacked him.

"You all killed him!"

"Scared gear active!" he said calmly as water. Before they are within the right to kill him. Issei lifting his left hand is in gear scared still active, many small red orbs appear from the palm of his hand and shoot towards the fallen angels except Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt, penetrate their bodies all.

[Boost]

"Explode." He said.

***boom**boom**boom**boom**boom***

All of the fallen angels were got hit and penetrate their bodies, exploded into pieces as got order from Issei and the crimson colour blood painting that place . All three of them trembling in fear upon seeing how cruel that murder. Kalawarner, Milttelt Dohnaseek and immediately create a spear of light when looking he give them a smile.

-Meanwhile inside Occult Research Club-

All members of the club get up from their seats immediately look toward the window when the feel is very strong aura coming from the church in the outskirt. There was Akeno who often have to keep a smile face turned serious and looked towards Rias before saying something.

"Rias!"

"I know. Lets get ready and go to the place from which the aura is coming." 'From whom this aura comes, I want him.' She thought after feel the aura.

"Hi!"

They all gathered in one place in the area. There Teleporter circle appears around them before they are all gone from the room.

-Back to Issei-

Issei bow dodge when attacked from both sides, Dohnaseek, Mittelt quickly jump back when they both collide due Issei avoid their attacks. They were both gasping, because of that they forget about him let their guard down. Issei attacked them using Dragon Shoot, that technique hit and sending them to a state of unconsciousness.

Then he looking at Kalawarner, who still standing behind him while pointing the light lance toward him, a shallow green light starts to heal her wound where she got from Issei. *Sigh* Issei sigh, then look towards Kalawarner and said something. "Come out, King of Sloth [Belphegor]" She cried, his clothes began to turn into a robe made of black fire. Kalawarner see he disappeared from her view, all of a sudden she felt her neck was choked.

She tried to open her eyes and find someone who choking her neck is Issei. As a result was choked by Issei strongly to less breath causing her to faint. Issei held his hand up around her breast, there Asia stolen scared gear coming out from her chest. Then he let go off her neck and turn walked toward where Asia lying, sit beside her and put her scared gear back on her body

-10 minutes laters-

"Wake up miss datenshi…. If you not gonna wake up, I will start undress you… then I will rape you."

The blonde haired fallen angel, who hear a pervert teeling her to wake or that voice will do shameless thing to her. Milttelt quickly open her eyes and seeing someone face closed to her face, that person is the person who want make them are his pets.

She body feeling uneasy, she looking at her body and seem she got tied up and a choker with chain around her neck,she then look at her right side and saw Kalawarner are be same like her and look to other side, Dohnaseek also in same situation. Mittelt ask Kalawarner what happen and telling her what happen, she wide eyes after hearing the truth what happen during she still unconscious. So both of her comrades chose to become his pet than being torture until death. She also got to act when they go back to his home, Mittelt cant accept think and begin to protest while glaring at him

"Let me go you bastard… In your dream if you think I will became your pet." She shouted at him.

"It's look I have no choice." Issei said to himself.

Issei began to hold Mittlet lower clothe and lift up, her face turned red as also Kalawarner and Dohnaseek due by his action. Mittlet asked him what he doing and telling him to stop but he Ignoring her warning. Then Issei begin spread her leg and reveal her white panties, he moving his hand toward her pussy and start plying her clitoris using his finger. Mittlet stop shouted and trying her best from let out of pervert moan from her mouth, about a minutes Issei begin stop. Bahamuth only see on the side because he want to know what will happen next. This time Issei move his head closely her pusyy and begin to lick it.

"Ah… Ah… No… Stop it… Ah .. No…"

This time Mittelt cant help it and begin moan lustly, she also can fell her pussy wall begin to tighted. He still continue licking her pussy and her panties become transparent due the result by lick. "No..If you… go further… I-I- I will…" she said between breath. Issei then move his tongue toward her clitoris, he stop licks and begin bite it, that time she cum.

"NOO…I'M CUMMINGGGGGG!" she shouted.

She cant felt any energy more for her and collapse on floor due the result of tired. Her down there completely wet, Kalawarner face turned red like tomatoes after watching that in front her, while Dohnaseek are completely faint due the result losing so much blood because watching the boner show closely. That time Issei take off Mittelt panties and make that thing like ball before put inside her mouth, he doing like that because he know this fallen angel really noisy if you all not shut up her mouth with something. Later he, Bahamuth and his new pets teleport when he sense a few devil coming at that place.

-Rias peerage-

Many minutes have passed before they can truly got the location where that super strong aura come. When they arrived there, all of them can smell very thick blood coming from inside the church. When they go inside their see that place seem have a fight before they arrive there. Koneko pinch her nose because her nose have a very strong sense of smell than normal.

They go forward and see staircase to the ground, they brave themselves before go take their step to down. When they arrive inside the cellar, they seem the brutal killing with every meats where turned into the pieces anywhere. When look at the condition, they want to feel like vomiting. 'I wonder who doing this' Rias tought. Rias and others see Koneko pointing her finger toward, where a girl dead body lying on the floor.

"Buchou… Over there.. there is still a dead body still in good condition."

"Huh.. let see.

They go there and seem Asia death body while her hand over her chest with a scared gear on top of that. Rias felt something happen in her pocket, Rias take something out from her pocket and see that her bishop pieces reacted to Asia. 'It seem now I have 1 Queen, 1 Bishop, 1 Knight and 1 Rook.' Rias thought inside her mind while a smile appear on her lip.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's Rias makes a sigh.

**Issei Residence around 3 a.m.**

When they arrived there, Issei take out the key from his pocket and open the gate and door quietly to make sure Sona don't notice. When he open the doors reveal Sona who standing in front of door with very very angry face.

"Care to tell me where you go that make you return home this time, Isse!?" Sona asked him angrily.

"Ah.. You see… When I on the way return home… err.." Issei try to find any excuse in order to escape from getting scold. Then she take a peek to look what behind him. Sona saw Bahamuth with three other person she don't know before sense the aura coming from them. 'This is… another more fallen angels!?' she thought before turned back her head toward Issei.

"I want you to explain it to me in detail what happen!" This time she said with hanya mask appear behind her.

*sigh* 'Tomorrow will be a long day.' Issei thought after sighing.

*OMAKE*

Issei and Bahamuth sit in front of door, after Issei explained everything about what Sona. Of courses that a lie after all, as the punishment they deserve for what happen. Issei lend back while looking up to the night sky seeing the moon is full that night. His servant also do the same thing, before ask an question toward Issei.

"Why do you something shameless thing to that arrogant female crow before, Issei-sama?"

"I just try to feed my power source, or I will lost control for my 'Lust'."

"I see!" Bahamuth nodded as signature understand it.

"Anything you want asked before my eyes fell heavy…"

"Just don't get caught from your wife."

Issei feel shivered enter his spine and imaging what will happen to him if she kno, when get a short warning from him.

**And that for now.**

**I really glad I can make this chapter. I hope this chapter not disappoint you all who read it. I also want to thank Vampire and Lance who willing to help me every time I need them. Ah also… please don't suggest me to add Rias in Issei harem, I don't know why I do Hate Rias. I also have the problem who should I will make Rias pawn so I hope you all can suggest for me. **

**Anyway PLEASE R&amp;R. I really need that damn thing.**

**Ja ne minna, See you later. **


	4. Chapter 3 The sweet

**Chapter 3**

**Hello everyone, Kuroki is back. About chapter 2, I really sorry cause I disappoint everyone. From now I will try make my best and also the chapter also will be bit short from before. Who read this story please leave a review so I can finds some ideas for next chapter. I also might consider about everyone suggestion.**

**I dont own Highschool dxd.**

**ok lets the story started.**

In the master bedroom on the second floor, if someone there inside they can see Sona sleeping peacefully on bed with just wearing underwear and and Issei woke from slumber when the sunlight shine on face, her hand move at face before begin rubbed eyes and rise her body slowly.

Today, Sona feel unusual than alway when her eyes focus on the blanket that cover something beside. Her left hand grab the blanket at the same time can see the blue aura begin to form on right hand pulling a blanket to see inside. Sona surprise what she see sleeping Raynare under that blanket when it pulled.

'What she doing here?' that what she thought first in her mind. Sona start recall back what happen last night, in a minute she finally remember what happen last night. 'Aah ah... I forget that she asked me last night when she hear I tell Issei and Bahamuth to sleep outside.' she thought to herself.

Sona off from bed and walk toward bathroom before she stop on track, her head look at window maybe because she remember those two. As she sigh before walk away to take show, not long after she enter the bathroom can hear sound of water running from inside but no singing voice. Inside the bathroom, Sona look her reflection on a mirror that hang beside the shower. Almost ten minutes can hear water stop before the door is slide open, she walk out naked while rubbed her hair with white towel althought the water still trickle when she finish. She start wearing her uniform before go down without waste her time to wake up a sleeping fallen angel.

_Breakfast Time_

When Sona reach at kitchen, she looked around only see Byakko still make the breakfast with the two female fallen angel that her husband bring back with him last night will she looking around. Sona look back at Byakko and what coming from her mouth is.

"Where are male, Byakko?" she ask her servant actually is Issei servant.

"Bahamuth and Issei-sama still remain outside for a new guy he still sleep on sofa." Byakko answered without look at Sona.

"It that so..."Sona

Then all of four girls inside kitchen hear a foot step coming from hall, that foot step belong to a male fallen angel name Donhnaseek who just waked. When he got there only see four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"W-What? Dohnaseek asked with confusion.

"Please call those two telling them breakfast is ready." Sona and Byakko said at the same time before both looked at each other.

"U-Umm... I'm sorry but Issei-san telling me this that they will eat breakfast outside." The male fallen angel tell both of them.

Suddendly the atmosphere around kitchen turned cold and all of fallen angels can feel the chill through their bone. Only the white raven hair woman did not effected by that. She only stare at his master wive before make decession aproch her, Sona snap back when she feel a hand touching her left shoulder before turned her head to see who it is.

"Calm down, Sona-chan. There must be a reason and you can question him at school later." Byakko try to calm Sona.

"You right, I will ask him later." Sona agree with that before she inhale and exhale to make her mind calm. After that all of them eat breakfast before it turned cold expect Raynare who still sleep inside master bedroom a.k.a. Sona and Issei bedroom.

Sona immediately go to school when finish up leaving Byakko with other new resident at dining table. The fallen angels feel uneasy when Byakko give them a evil smile after Sona leave.

"Starting tomorrow you girls will be Kuoh Academy student and a messy guy over there will work at that school." She said with a smug grin.

A protest came from the blonde midget fallen ghotic lolita, can see fury on her face because she not the person who like get an order from strager.

"THERE NO WAY I WILL GO TO THAT FILHTY DEVIL TERRITORY."

For someone already belong can make an argue it ratter impressive but that really a mistake for them who not know their place. All Mittelt get is a glare from white hair woman

"About that you all dont worry, Japan is Issei- sama territory after he make a 'deal' with Shinto Gods." the white long hair woman inform those fallen angel, before their can open mouth to questions. "No more question, if you ask death is waiting for you." And all of them shut up.

_**In Kuoh Academy**_

There still much time leave before the class start and a little noisy with student greeting each other, and discuss about yesterday, the class alway be like that. On the other side behind the corner near window can seem the Pervert Trio chat about something very pervert, all female classmate near them feel digusting to hear three of them chated something embarassing without know shame.

"What you two hiding from me!?" Issei ask his pervert friends.

"This treasure." Matsuda and Motohama take out the dvd box from desk to show at him.

"UUUWOOAAHH! T- that cant be... T-the special edition Miu Satsuki film. Lend to me Motohama." Issei asked them to lend that dvd box to him but those two shield it from him.

"No way. You just leave we both to angry kendo girls last week." His friends said in unison while give him an answer.

Then Issei try to snatch it before he could start, the classroom door slide open, all student in the class stop their conversation and looking at the open door. The student clatter to go back at their place when see a teacher enter the classroom while holding book in hand.

"Stand up." Class rep told everyone in class and everyone do like she order. "Bow." they do before they got permission from teacher to sit down.

"Quiet!" Teacher told all student in the class to be quiet.

"""..."""

"Today we have a new transfer student." The teacher inform her student. The class turned uproars as they want to know the female or male this transfer student, teacher just ignore and called a new transfer student to enter the class.

Then a transfer student walk in after she got called from teacher. The person is female student wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, green eyes, long blonde hair and have a pure smile. Issei surprised to see that transfer student is the clumsy nun she meet last week. After that teacher told her to introduce herself.

"Hello! My name is Asia Argento, I came from England and please take of me." Asia introduce herself to everyone who will became her classmate from now.

"Your seat will be next to Issei, Asia. Issei please rise your hand to let Asia know who next to her." The teacher say a bit loud to Issei, well that because he always give her troubled. Asia to hear a familiar name in that class turned her head to see it really the person help she before. She see the same brown hair rise his hand slowly. And in Issei mind.

[Now your life became more comlicated, Partner.] The Red Dragon Emperor teased him.

'I dont want to hear any comment from you lazy dragon.' Issei scold Draig.

[From now I think should sleep for a short time or I will misses an interestings part right, Partner!? Kukuku.]

'JUST FUCKING GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!' Now he really piss off before snaped when he feel someone talking about. Issei looked up to in front of class when he really realise what she say. "I cant believe to see each other again, Issei-san.". Now his life is doomed as he feel everyone in the class gaze at him.

"ISSEI HOW DARE YOU MAKE MOVE WITHOUT WE TWO TO KNOW!" Three Sizes Scouter shouted at him.

" WHY ONLY YOU GOT EVERYTHING AFTER ALL YOU ALSO PERVERT LIKE WE TWO." The Pervert Paparazzi ask Issei because of jealous at him.

"I like know who that person." he try to stop the topic.

_break time_

Asia who want to invite Issei to have a lunch with her come to his seat, the seat only is empty when she arrive there. She asking his pervert friend where he go, what she got only a shrugs. After that Asia got questions about what her relationship with him, she stuck there to find an answer. Thank to a girl name Aika Kiryuu that person she make a friend before drag her away from those two. Asia thought shewas saved but that wrong when this person asking questions but more complicated than those two.

And for Issei, he already leaved class an hour before break time to sleep on the roof beside water tank and no one notice him get out from class. His sleep is disturbing from a familiar voice, he open one eye to see and like he guess that person is Sona, who look pissed off while her right hand held a bento box inside wrapping cloth and other hand around hip.

" Where you go when breakfast, answer me!?" Sona asking him with angry voice, Issei who still lie down ignore her love. Before she ask him again he pulling her left hand, Sona surprise about his action and fell down on his body. Their lip meet each other when she open her eyes.

"Well sorry about that,Na-chan. I got a called from my friend who stay in Osaka this morning." Issei telling her about what happened this morning. Sona calm a bit after hear his reason, she asking him again with confuse

"Your friend at Osaka?"

"Yea! And this Sunday I and Bahamuth want go to Osaka and stay there until next week."

"Are you gonna stay there for a week! Why!?" She asking him with more confuse. "Or you already cheating on me!?" she ask again.

"No I'm not cheating, there kind business I must do with my friend at Osaka. You still has companies at home."

Sona fell into silent stat when her lover who also her husband while apart for a week. Her head now no more looked at him, look below his chest. Issei who now confuses about her stare at her, his right hand slowly reach Sona cheek and begin rub it softly.

"Or you like if we all goes to Osaka."

He alway suprises her with unexpected answers, can seem her tear on eyes corner and drop bento box beside her before hands hugged him tightly with position not change. Next she have to find a good excuse for her teacher and Student Council members or they will doubt about her action.

She then get up from Issei body and give him a mega size bento box at him. Telling him she has to go now continue her job as Student Council President. Issei smile a little cause he know Sona happy with that answer. Now he start to eating his lunch.

_After School_

Like always only him go back home late because he still love be in detention class. It already sunset his throat kind thirsty when to buys soda at store near school for him and member of Hyoudou resident. He flip open phone and begin tiping text to Sona not so long he got an message from her.

**[Partner.] **

' I know.'

When he step out from the store his nose smelled blood coming from abandon ruin not far from he be. He run for ten meter before jump and dissappear in swift of blue flame. Then he appear at that abandon ruin, what he see is many people male and female no clothe died with many kind of style like no lower, lost head and many more.

His gaze turn where an sound coming behind ruined pole, and see there a devil but a stray one come out from. She not wear anything so he can seeing her naked body but only the upper cause the lower of her look like a big snake. She grinned madly when an prey came to her place.

" Hehehe look what I have here, a fresh human food. You kinda unlucky kid to coming at my hodeout. Hahaha." she say.

**[OPPAI!] **Draig shoute in bless cause has change to see breast again.

'What a pervert lazy dragon ass are you, Draig.' Issei said to his partner while rolled his eyes. The stray devil looked piss off when he ignored her, rushing toward him angrily in fast speed. Issei active his scared gear more fast than that devil move forward and give a straight punch, the stray devil blow away in pieces after revice hit only leave lower part.

"Sorry I dont time to play with small fry."

He hear a faint voice in hurt coming from the moutain of corpses turned head to looked before turn his body completly walk to corpses. When Issei reach he look at the person voice, that person is a student from Kuoh Academy base uniform he wear. He got an idea and evil smile form his lip before laugh madly.

"Hahaha. From now you will stay inside him, Draig."

**[Hey hey... what do you mean 'stay inside him', Partner!?" **Draig ask him.

"It mean I will put you inside him, be proud cause you might see more nice views of oppai...Also I dont have to fight with that with guy. Hahaha."

**[Y-You joking right, Partner?] **Draig asking again with nervous like he joke or not.

"Sorry I not like to joke around~." Issei answered back with sing song voice.

**[NOOOOO PARTTTNEEERRR...] **

Draig voice was cut off when Issei begin attract Scared Gear inside him with his second power King of Sloth, Beelphegor like he do at Kalawarner. The red orb coming out from chest and has a shape like crimson dragon inside the orb. He begin to put it inside that near that student. The wound slowly healing wounds when the orb fully entered that person body.

He dissappear in swift of blue flame leaving the abandon ruined and the guy he put sacred gear. At the same time Rias and her peerage coming toward that ruin, she goes there because she got a job from a client to clean an stray devil. When they reach only find a lower body of stray devil in the end of ruined pole. All of them walk closer to eximation it.

"Who this person doing this I wonder" Rias said with putting her finger at her chin.

"No idea." her queen and kight said in unison.

"Uwaaa... there so many dead body here." Asia who already turned to devil feel scare from the view.

"Buchou there alive person here." The school mascot, Koneko said got extension from Rias, Akeno, Asia and Kiba who had respon. Three of them walk toward Koneko standing and looked at this person. Rias ordered her queen to check up to make sure if that person have scare gear.

"Rias... this person had Scared Gear inside him."

"It's that so... Kiba, Koneko you two pick up this personand Asia heal him. I and Akeno will clean these corpses." Rias telling her servant

_**In Hyoudou Resident**_

Issei who already reach home ten minutes ago, goes to kitchen to have a dinner with everyone. He also telling everyone in the house they will go to Osaka for a week because he had business with his friend, also when their gone for a trip the house will renovate.

" Why we have to renovate this house?" Byakko and Sona asked Issei.

"Because we need to make more room and garage for park cars." He say with unchange poker face.

"Wait! Where do you get a lot of money to renovate and buy cars?" Sona ask.

"This friend of mine from Osaka... so I got half price from original price and this house will renovate under his worker. Ok I finish up already and take a bath first." Issei finish up his food fast than usual cause he want to evading the questions from everyone.

_after bath_

Everyone finished eat already as the time past. The girls already finish taking bath, Sona open fridge take out a small cattle of milk from it and take gulps until empty. She let out a relief when done, her eyes notice Issei who lie down on sofa in front of Tv and coffee table. He look tired seem like can sleep anytime so she walking near him.

She sat beside him on the sofa and ask " Are you ok!?"

Issei open eyes slowly after hear soft voice of her asked him. What he see after that is worried look on her face. He reach her hand, she gaze still on him.

"Sona tell Dohnasek to set futon for over there, I kind misses to sleep on futon." he telling her while pointing finger near Tv. Sona stare at him before go upstair not a long she came back while holding futon and two pillows with her. And he know what she want if she do something reckless as he asked her to do so.

"I will sleep with you." she say.

Issei cant disagree anymore, he to tired and lazy to much if it only one finger. Well that price for using Beelphegor on him to attracted from his body. He need somebody to take care him tonight. So he only nod at her as sign yes. So all Hyoudou residents sleep peaceful that night.

**And done chapter 3. Sorry for the wait for the reader who want to read story. I know it take a long to update this chapter because my sister borrowing my laptop for do her work. I also know I lack to use the expert word and my grammar is terrible. I also read a novel title [Kafka On the Shore] by Haruki Murakami, that story kind sad, funny and emotinal. **

**I think i will make a new story in my language, but not highschool dxd. I still spent my money to buy a new computer to plays again. From playing I can find inspiration when I play it. **

**Anyway, readers please leave review. I will accept it neither good or bad. ok**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Janne**


	5. chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Holiday **

**Haa... I really tired search to find information about interesting places in Osaka and place tourists should visiting went come to Osaka. I lucky to find info about Osaka.**** Lately I to obsess with games after all that why it take some times to update this chapter. Furthermore my sister still borrow my laptop so I need to buy a pc to keep writing this story.**

**My grammar still really bad and sorry for that. Not that I don't want to study or improved my grammar, that just my timetable is tight. Notification for who don't know Issei harem. In this story, Sona not only Issei woman, there Ophis and OC (Minerva from FF VII) who be his wifes. **

**Also about Bahamuth, I will change his spelling to Bahamut. If I can do that you all can tell the different and refer between Issei and Sirzech Bahamuth. Bahamut for Issei servant and Bahamuth for Sirzech [Rook], Bahamuth.**

**Why don't we start already. **

**I don't own Highschool DXD.**

…**...**

_**One Day Before**_

All Hyoudou resident gather together at dining room for breakfast, that already become routine who lived there. Breakfast menu for today is bacon, toast, and milk, cause today is Mittlet turn to cook. Issei mumbling about his breakfast 'not enough' and what we expected from gluttony person in that house.

"You know, Ise-sama!?" The black-haired fallen angel ask him.

"Hmmm?" Issei responded.

"You will gain weight if you eat too much." Kalawarner tell him, everyone nodded simultaneous as right except Sona, Byakko and Bahamut. Issei answered with poker face.

"How many times I eat, my body don't gain weight."Issei said.

All fallen angel paused eat their meal and looking at his direction with 'You kidding right?' eyes. Issei only shake his head repeatedly from side to side as 'no'. They really disbelieved about it. The three other resident only say it to them to confirm their doubt.

"You all shall believe it." Byakko, Sona and Bahamut tell the fallen angels.

After everyone finished their meal, Sona tell them she will go to school first there thing to be dealt with in Student Council. Before opportunity to go, Issei grab her hand pulling gently toward him and give her quick kiss before let go her hand.

He go back toward his room to ready for school today. Well, for the fallen angels their also does same thing because the white-long hair woman impose them to became student there. In the last minute Byakko only chooses Raynare and Mittlet to become student and Kalawarner just be a teacher and Dohnasek is a gardener at Kuoh Academy.

_After 10 minutes_

Everyone already gone except Issei, Bahamut and Dohnasek still at home. Before Dohnasek and Bahamut could take off Issei call both of them to wait for a couple minutes like want to telling something important.

"Ah, Dohnasek, Bahamut don't go yet!" Issei shouted but not like loud enough to disturbing neighbors, just want gain attention from two male inside the house who still be in front of door.

"What wrong, Issei-sama?" The tall muscular man answered for him and messy fallen angel.

"Today I want you two follow me take cars back home today evening." Issei said.

"Ok." Bahamut said and Dohnasek just stare Issei.

"You go to school right?" Dohnasek question Issei.

"Like I never skip school or evening class." He answer.

The two male sweatdrop after hearing this word out from his mouth. After that all of them off and Issei who go lastly lock the door. Since all resident had one key for each other.

_**Kuoh Academy**_

_Student Council Room_

Sona arrived at school early since she student council president should be the imitation for students. Well the first reason because she don't want her queen wait for too long, discussing about school problem as student council and 'supernatural' thing.

"Good morning, Kaichou." Tsubaki greet her.

"Good morning, Tsubaki." Sona response.

The raven long hair wearing glasses girl still standing beside table, Sona walk toward and pull a chair after reach it. *sigh* Sona sighing after take a sit, put head on forearm will stare at vice president blankly. Tsubaki sweatdrop to see her king rare acting who not like herself.

"Tsubaki start tomorrow I will take break for a week, so can you handle everything when I not present!?" Sona ask Tsubaki, who still can't catch that phrase.

"W- Why suddenly you want take break for a week? Did you sick?" Tsubaki asked anxiously.

"Calm down Tsubaki, as you see I still pretty well. Just…"Sona paused.

"Just?" Tsubaki question her.

"Just want go to holiday and please tell other I just have a business." She finish it.

"Right… Kaichou we should have a discussion with Rias-sama about fallen angels inside this school." Tsubaki said seriously to her.

"Ah just leave off about it, those fallen angel is my servant actually." Sona said calmly.

"Servant? Could it be…"

"No! Only servants." Sona interrupt before she could finished her word. The conversation end there, both of them start checking proposals send by clubs which need student council permission while waiting other appear.

_Issei Classroom_

Issei slide door open before close it when he walk inside the classroom while greeting 'ohayo gozaima-su' loud enough to classmates hear. Some of other greet back and some of them just turned head look him before continue their matter. He greet his close friend when arrived at his seat.

"Sup Matsuda, Matsuda!" he put school bag on table.

"Yo Issei." Both of them reply back frustrate.

"Woah woah… what wrong with that look." Issei ask.

"You didn't hear about a male student join Occult Research Club, also the student say this person blackmailed Rias-senpai and Akeno-sempai for himself." Motohama push glasses up.

"His name is Maketa Haranchi." As expected from Sexual Harassment Paparazzi always know something like this. Matsuda brain always search faster than normal people when come about girls, sex appear, harem, and the lucky guy.

"That what you want to tell me!?" Issei eyes show disinterest about that information, at the same time two girls approach the Peverted Trio.

"Good morning, Issei-san." Asia greeting only Issei, completely forget other two.

"Good morning you three. Talking about the male student who join Occult Research Club, jealous already!?" Kiryuu show up with smirk on her face. Issei only greeting the girls.

"OF COURSE WE JEALOUS." Matsuda and Motohama claim loudly.

"Please don't say 'we', I not included. Why don't you ask Asia since she also part of Occult Research Club!" Issei mention the three before continue at same time pointing his finger toward ex-nun. Three of them turn head look Asia. The two pervert rush their head close enough to scared Asia.

"DID 'THAT' BEAST DO SOMETHING TO OUR INNOCENT ASIA!"

"N- no… Maketa-san not like that."

"But compared Issei and him, his dick still small."

"Heh so his dick size much like this little finger. So our dick must bigger than him!?"

"Hahaha… Like you two should talks, you two also not much different than him."

"NOOOOO!"

"Hauuu… c- can we stop t-talk about this?"

I think you guy can guess who talked up there, Issei not including. He just leave those four, pretend not hear anything. Issei end up to 'la la la land' when he put head on hand and start sleep.

Break Time

All supernatural being can sense a new aura appear from Old Building in school area. Everyone still curious who coming. Sona can ask her childhood friend later cause no explosion happen, maybe someone Rias know well. And Issei can sense another devil appear inside that building before that happen. Issei gritted his teeth in rage when he know who this second devil. He just let it go and don't want to make ruckus or his cover will blow up. Although his inside feels want to exploded already.

_Occult Research Club_

"The tea made by Rias 'Queen' is superb."

"Thank you very much, Raiser-sama."

The guy name Raizer praises Akeno tea. She still smiling but this S-type girl doesn't say her usual 'ara ara' and 'ufufu' when she thank Rizer. Rias who sitting on the sofa keeps on shaking her hand off, but Raizer who sat next to her before still keeps on touching her shoulders, hands and hair.

Rias servant cannot do anything due different ranks between devils, they can only looks whatever he doings. Asia seem like want to cry and the new member of Rias peerage, Haranchi feels anger, jealous and envy toward Rias fiancé. They knowing this when Gremory maid, Grayfia telling them about who and what Raizer guy relationship between their king.

Those pure-blood High-class devils starts argue about something don't had connection between them. Something about high-class, 72 pillars, Great War, and etc. At that times Rias says something make Raizer guy unpleasant and shows his temper. Asia and Haranchi feels cold on their back. Asia hug him tightly because she got scared Haranchi situation also don't seem different but still keeps his cool. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko not treambling but they are in fighting stance ready to fight whatever happen.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama and those from the House of Pheonix knew it would turn out like this. This was last discussing meeting between both of you. Everyone know if this not solved, so they decided to make a last resort." The silver-hair maid say.

"What do you mean 'last Resort', Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about settle it by having a 'Rating Game' against Raiser-sama?"

"…."

Rias speechless hearing what Grayfia said.

It's a battle among devils where you use your servant Pawn, Rock, Knight, Bishop and Queen. This game reflected your strength in social standing among devils. Only mature devil can participant, but in this problem even immature devils can participant. Of course it's unofficial since this match between pure-blood Devils to settles their problem.

"Since this is a chance, I will settles this with game."

"Hee. So oyou accepting. But I'm already mature and I already participants official Rating Game. I also win most of games. Are you sure can beat me, Rias."

"I will. I will beat you."

"Ok… but if I win you must married me immediately. But… could it be everyone here your servant? "

"So what?"

"Hahahaha."

Rias snaped at him, hearing insinuation words out from his mouth. Teleport circle has same Phenix emblem appear behind after Raizer snap his finger. 15 shadow appear from magic-circle. All of them is girl, Raizer walk beside his queen. His right hand grab her breast in front Rias and her servants without embarrassing, the guy Queen just moan weakly. Then Grayfia ask both of them.

"Understood. I will inform two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both side agree about Grayfia decision. Raizer mention Rias and only her Queen can fight par with his servant. That make Haranchi got anger and saying 'We don't know yet until we fight, Yakitori!'. His behavior shock Raizer asked Rias about her Pawn talking toward someone pure-blood Devil like him with no manners. But Rias don't mind up only ignore him. At that time, Haranchi active Booster Gear and ready to beat up Raizer.

Raizer only sighed after seeing this coming, he gives order to his servant name 'Mira' to teach Rias Pawn. Mira just small like Koneko size and has childish face. Haranchi thinking about something like 'she just a kid so I should going easy on her.'. Before he can thinks he already crash on the floor.

"Hahaha… Where your big talk, Pawn!? Mira is also in Pawn and weakest servant in my peerage, but she had a lots battle experiences compare you."

Raizer walks toward him and say it to his ear while crouching down 'You so weak'. That words make Haranchi pride like shattered into pieces. Not enough what Raiser says that to him he also slaps him and stare while laughing madly at his lying body.

"10 day I give you to improve your servant, Rias."

After saying last words to Rias, he and his servant vanish inside the circle-magic. Rias rush toward his Pawn. Haranchi only stared toward where Raizer gone.

_Evening _

"So Raizer come to you this afternoon, Rias!? About marriage?"

"Yeah… he never give up whenever I do in orders to break this arrange marriage."

Sona came to Occult Research Club to know who come this afternoon before. She also cares about her childhood friend. But she cannot do anything about it only give Rias a support and words can rise her spirits.

"I wish you good luck since I cannot do anything for you, Rias."

"Huh? What do you mean!?"

"What I mean is I also has some personal business to do… so I might not coming school for a week."

"Personal business?"

"I cannot tells you that."

Sona take last sip of tea made by Akeno. Rias only stared at childhood friend in confusion, same for Akeno who still standing beside her king.

_**Night at Hyoudou Resident**_

The bowl-cut black hair devil girl coming home this evening only see girls inside. She don't see where male inside the house from evening until night. Sona also asked the other where they go but only shake their head side to side. Not so long before dinner the girls hear car sounds outside the house. All of the rushed toward the front door and see males coming out from the cars. What made the girls surprise is all cars is not normal one, it's an exotic cars and muscle car.

"SURPRISE!" Issei said sweetly.

"yea… so extravagant you spent this much money to buy these cars." Byakko said excitedly.

"Of course, tomorrow we will take off around 5 a.m. and I and Sona will ride on Lamborghini Aventador, Bahamut and Dohnasek take Lexus LFA and you girls take Ford Mustang." Issei mention everyone.

"The love bird cannot ride on separating!?" Bahamut meddle with Issei.

"Maybe." Issei replay.

Sona blush hearing that word, everyone laughed together. They when inside to has a dinner together. Everyone really look out for tomorrow. Everyone prepare their thing for tomorrow.

_**Next Day**_

Like Issei plans all Hyoudou resident woke early to take a bath. For girls they scrambling to take first expert Sona who just take a shower inside her and Issei room. Before she can go inside the bathroom Issei pulling. Her back meet his front body, she can feels his slight muscle went their body touched. Issei drag Sona toward the bathroom to take a shower together.

Bahamut and Dohnasek when girls finished, male don't take for too long between 7 – 10 minutes. Compared girls, it will take around 15 – 25 minutes per person. Everyone waiting outside when finished prepare and ready to go anytime. The driver is Issei, Bahamut and Byakko for each car. Around 6 a.m. they already on main road to Osaka, leaving Kuoh City behind. That time Issei sense two familiar aura coming from Kuoh City.

_**The Old Fallen Angel Base [church]**_

The middle age school girl with pointed ears wearing gothic lolita clothe and black piece clothe 'X' shape only covered her nipple appear inside teleport circle, alone. That person is no other and only one Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. She observed inside the church to find clues about his beloved mate (husband) because last time she feel his aura is there.

At the same long golden haired woman around 2 meter height appear inside church. Her blue sky eyes looking hard toward Ophis. Both of them still standing at their place for a couple of minutes until one of them talking.

"I'm Minerva, Goddess of Life Stream shall ask who are you little girl!?"

"Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon never hear any about the Goddess of Life Stream."

"Forgive me. I sure you never know anything because I'm from the different dimension."

"What goddess from other dimension coming here."

"I here to find my husband."

"Your husband? Name?"

"His name are Hyoudou Issei."

Ophis stare sharply hearing that his name and the person claimed to be her husband. She gartered power in her right and release it, that power turned into huge massive snake attack the golden hair goddess. Minerva face has a serious look went Ophis attack her. She summoned lance from thick air, grab her weapon and take one step forward before thrust the massive snake up. This turned Minerva gathered huge amount of power surround church, landscape slowly turned into different place full with building debris in dry barren.

"What did you do?" Ophis asked.

"This is [Dimension Barrier]. In this barrier we don't has to worries, it's not effected the real world. So we can fight how much we want, beside I don't know why you attacking me!" Minerva said.

Ophis nodded understood then she floating in the air, her head look down at enemy while held hand in front toward target. An explosion happen at Minerva standing but Ophis surprise seeing two red orb covered with fire coming toward her. She dodge quickly to pretend it hit her but useless went orbs still follow like missile.

"Dark Impulse."

Ophis make another explosion toward orbs that time Minerva appear on air swing down. Ophis evade by moving a bit to left, she held up right hand a little and snake coming out from sleeve constrict Minerva before swing down to ground hardly. Minerva nosedive until leave a spider crack on ground when connect. Pain escaped from her mouth, Minerva quickly recovery and swinging her lance around like seem dancing in battle while saying [Thor Hammer]. Ophis cautions for what will happen next. She snapped from her thought try to evade after feel huge surge from above but too late because blue light colour strike down fast hit her leg. Ophis fell down with a loud thud.

"uh.. ugh..ahh…"

That escape from Ophis mouth. Minerva already front her view rise her hand toward, she expect another attack. But the colouring sparkle like diamond dust appear healed her.

"Why you do this?" Ophis said confusedly.

"I want to know why you attacked me, I don't want to continue this useless fight!" Minerva answer.

"So you want make a peace between."

"Something like that. Now tell me why you attacked me early?"

"Because that person is my 'mate'."

"Mate… did you mean husband?" Minerva ask again.

"Yes."

"I see… it seem He married more than one. Mmm… how about we find him together."

"If you want."

Both make agreement for peace. Minerva undone her power, the landscape change back to normal. Before Ophis could ask her more, she already banished leaving her inside the church.

_**Issei and others**_

All Hyoudou resident drop by nearby store beside road. They rest a bit before continue to their destination. Issei tell Sona to buy something to eat inside the store, some of other go to toilet. When talking about other we go at Raynare. She murmured a lot something like narrow inside the car she ride on. They continue when everyone come back.

Not long after Issei continue driving car he about call Sona. He turn head on right side and see she already fall asleep with drool coming out a bit. Issei show smug smile on his face take out smartphone from his pocket and snap Sona sleeping face. Sona woke up from her slumber after hear 'click' sound, Issei quickly hide phone. She rubbed her eyes slowly.

"What that sound!?"

"What now? I don't hear anything." He pretend like don't hear anything."

"Umm…" she still half-asleep.

"Sona fed me some pocky." Issei said.

"Ise-kun you act like a kid, here… says ahhh!" Sona showed sweet smile at Issei and telling to do what she say.

"Ahh…"

She seriously fed him and he really do it. Meanwhile his right hand move turn music on. The music title [Japanication by Spyair] play on air, then open video connected with three with wi-fi inside car.

"Yahoo guys." Issei said, his head still focus on driving.

"What wrong Issei-sama!?" Bahamut and Byakko said

"We will speed up."

"How about a race." Byakko suggest.

"Why not." Both male driver answered.

Issei slam pedal first after that conversation. Sona reaction priceless when their drive at fast speed. Can hear scream coming out from each car whenever passing cars.

_**Osaka [Downtown Heart]**_

Issei arrived at location where his friend waiting for him near Otsuki Nohgakudo Theater. His friend tell them to follow him to parking location. His appears to be a young man of average build and height, with short brown hair and grey eyes and he wears glasses. They arrived at parking neared modern Ryokan since that inn no parking. It name is Kaneyoshi Ryokan so guest can quickly access all major transportation links as well as the city's finest restaurants, stores, and nightlife.

"We arrived." Issei friend mention everyone.

"Let has are introduction first since my other resident still don't know your name same as you." Issei said to his friend.

"Good idea, let me introduce myself first. My name is are Yasuyoshi Sano." The person name Tokio introduce to everyone who still don't know his name.

"I'm Hyodou Sona and Ise-kun wife."

"Me Dohnasek."

"I'm Kalawarner."

"My name is are Raynare."

"I'm Mittlet."

"Nice to meet you all." Sano greet them cheerfully resemble gentlemen.

"Huh… where Nika-san, Sano? She not cling with you today!?" Issei said as he seem missing person.

"She had work today so she cannot come today." He telling Issei.

"So this Ryokan we staying for this week, right!?"

"Yes and this place don't had wi-fi."

"It's ok, I can enjoying myself and everyone more in Osaka."

They take luggage out from cars and go inside that Ryokan to check in. They bring along luggage to their room, one for mans and one for girls. Since everyone pretty tired already they will rest fully and have meal in their room. Firstly what do first was take a bath in public bath inside.

_Man Public Bath_

"How you two know each other." Dohnasek asked Issei and Sano.

"That was when we both had battle 3 years ago." Sano answered and his finger scratch his cheek.

"That battle really bring nostalgia, as expected from for a human blesses with 'Gift' can make seriously." Issei praise Sano.

"Haha don't be like that, it not like I can beat the devil blessed with 'Curse'." He protests what Issei say.

"What it's this 'Gift' and 'Curse' thing?" Dohnasek both of them.

"That powers was similar what you all fallen angel, devil and angel called Scared Gear. But more powerful than that." Issei answered.

"So that why don't ever fight with them if you don't want to die, Dohnasek." Bahamuth telling Dohnasek.

_30 minutes later_

In girl room, their just waiting dinner arrive. Byakko hear sound of footstep, she turned her head toward the door. Four man was barge in their room, the girls was glared sharply straight at them.

"Woah! Don't give that looks we just want had meal with you all." Issei said to girls.

"I also was informed the manager about this. More peoples more merry." Sano try to take their heart.

Issei sat next to Sona, the others male just sat beside him. Not so long Ryokan employer bring wasyoku and kaiseki ryouri Japanese food set menu. Everyone plays card game after finished eating. When they done playing males take way back to their room, leave space for the girls.

_**Day 1**_

They had breakfast at Ryokan before Ride on to Osaka Castle. That castle was really big when look closer. Many item displays inside Osaka Castle. And the place should visited if you came to Osaka castle is The Four Seasons of Osaka Castle Park. The historic buildings of the Osaka Castle complex blend in with the natural splender of this 106.7ha site that is located right in the heart of Osaka.

They next destination for today is ride on Suito-Go Aqua mini. This cruise, which takes 50 minutes one way, takes passengers through the heart of Osaka from Osakajo Koen to Minatomachi River Place via Dotombori.

_**Day 2**_

This day they have another black-haired pigtail girl with green eyes and same height as Sona her name Fujimura Nika join the, she is Sano servant. Today their destination is Osaka bay area. It's an amusement area in wonderful location because there has Universal Studio Japan, inside studio had many attractive thing like Fantastic World is a fantastic variety of unique creatures will make their grand debut on our stage in a scale never yet seen before.

This place one of Nika loved to visit. Hollywood Dream-the Ride is board the roller coasters and you can choose you BGM and travel to overlooking the city of Hollywood.

Osaka Aquarium 'Kaiyukan', this place make Sona feel attractive as seeing 580 different species of marine life and 30,000 specimens. Of course since this Sitri heir is water base aura. Next they walk to Tompozan Market because it located on the eastern side of Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan since it near. Dusk they goes to WTC Cosmo Tower The 55-story Osaka World Trade Center Building towers over Osaka Bay, affording visitors a panoramic view of Osaka City and its surrounding areas..They go back to Ryokan their stay and Nika added into girl room.

_**Day 3**_

Today Issei brought a camera to take pictures for memory when go back to Kuoh soon. Today destination was Tennouji, this place full with memories and has shrines. Issei not going to shrine since his wife are devil.

He asked Sano only bring them to Shitennouji Temple and Tennouji Park. At temple he got a chance snapped pictures of expression when they drink powdered green tea in one of the four tea rooms in the monk's gardens. Only Nika, Sano, Sona and Issei enjoy drinking it. They say thank for the monk's as finished.

In Tennoujin Park containing a park with flowerbeds and greenhouses, Tennoji Park contains Osaka Municipal Museum of Art, Tennoji zoo and Keitakuen garden. Keitakuen garden is constructed by the merchant Jinbei Kagaya as his residence and headquarters in 1745 on part of the huge area of land that he had reclaimed from the sea. This is the only surviving remains of this massive complex in Osaka City. A tearoom set amongst beautiful gardens was used as a club that was frequented by the rich and famous. Mittlet was like a kid ahen inside the Tennouji zoo.

_**Day 4**_

Today destination is Minami they take off in early afternoon, beside that Issei try to make Sona drive Lamborghini. Although she still incompetent she seem enjoy herself and arrived safely. This time Nika guide them to Minami Semba and Horie a popular area for young people with fashionable small boutiques and shops selling sophisticated furnishings and other interesting goods.

Issei just buy a T-shirt with hood and cargo pant, the female fallen angels also buy expensive fashion clothes and furnishings. And Sona, she only buy casual clothe and black-top with white-bottom blouse of course in Issei tab. Sano only buy a match suit and Nika choose to pick up erotic clothe in order to conquer her master. The male fallen just buy casual clothes since he had three casual clothe at house.

They had lunch at Dotombori Sano telling Kuoh visitors to eat only fill their stomach, because they will eat a lot until evening to night Hozenji-Yokocho alley is home to around 60 traditional eateries and bars. Accessible from Osaka subway, Kintetsu and Nankai Namba stations. Like Sano promise he bring them to Hozenji-Yokocho alley his threat. There many foods like udon, tokoyaki, takeyaki, soba and etc.

When they arrived at Ryokan around 11 p.m., Issei telling the manager didn't need meal for dinner.

_**Day 5**_

Today they just walk and used train since the last destination is Kita area, heart downtown of Osaka and included the Ryokan they stay. This morning their eat breakfast at Ryokan. First destination for today Shin-Umeda City Suspended is 170m above the ground and connecting the twin skyscrapers of Shin-Umeda City, the Floating Garden Observatory offers unprecedented views of the city and its environs. Below ground is Takimi Shoji Alley, an area of restaurants recreated with a retro feel.

Second location Osaka Museum of Housing and Living. This truly unique and innovative museum features incredibly detailed displays and even full-scale streets that have been painstakingly recreated to show what life was like in the city at various time in its past. They feel like bring them to past.

In night, they just enjoying themselves at Kita-Shinchi one of Osaka's popular nightlife spots with many traditional restaurants and clubs. Dohnasek, Sano, Nika and Bahamut enter club, Nika goes too because she always cling to her master. Female fallens go separately from the lovely husband and wife. Issei can see faint blush appear on Sona face. He smiled and pulled his wife to his side then walk together. Sona shows rare artic when got their personal space and have fun without cared about society thinks about them. They all go back to Ryokan around 10 p.m..

_**Next Day**_

Issei just telling the girls including his wife and Dohnasek just go walk around if they want to buy souvenirs until afternoon. Since they will go back to Kuoh today after they go back from walk. Issei was stay at Ryokan with Sano drinking sake, no one disturb them and Nika still sleeping.

"Where Nika-san?" Issei ask Sano.

"Still sleeping… she drank (alcohol) a lot last night." He answered.

"Fuah… this is the best." Issei said after drink sake.

"umm… but what surprise me someone evil like you already married."

"Well Sona is my third wife. Hahaha." Issei just laugh after reveal his secret to his friend.

*spruuuff* Sano spurted sake hearing he just said. He give him look 'You kidding me right?' and Issei just say 'Nope.'. Sano take another sip while stare at him.

_Afternoon _

"That was fun my friend."

"I appreciate it."

"We will go now."

"Ok, drive careful."

Nika cry went girls want go back already while waving her hand at Hyoudou. Sona sweatdrop seeing a mountain of souvenirs in front her seat. She stared at Issei while thought 'when did he buy this all?'. Issei always buy souvenir when their go visited each place. That day just end when they arrived at house and stared at new look house and more room inside like inn.

**Done**

**Sorry for long time to update and about repeated word I used. I really glad because there readers still support me. Like I promise for some reader you will see Ophis this time also Issei second wife. Also I beg to readers please leave a review so I can find any ideas for next chapter.**

**Guide**

**Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4: This car in dark blue colour and two seat car. The one Issei drive and Sona ride.**

**Lexus LFA: Is Japan made car and the one Bahamut drive and Dohnasek ride. This car in bright yellow colour and two seat car.**

**Ford Mustang 4.6 GT V8: This mustang had same look like mustang in NFS film. 2 doors and 4 seat behind, 2 front and 2 behind although behind seat narrow.**

**Ryokan: It's inn in Japan. Ryokan have 2 categories modern and tradisional.**

**Tokoyaki: This are octopus meat ball. **

**Takeyaki: The bread shaped like fish and have red bean filling inside.**

**Udon: Udon is often served as a noodle soup in its simplest form, as kake udon with kakejiru made of dashi, soy sauce and mirin and included tempura.**

**Soba: the noodle are served either chilled with a dipping sauce, or in hot broth as a noodle soup.**

**If you guy want to know more search it at wiki. That all.**

**Ja-Ne.**


End file.
